Naruto in Ash's world
by pokemonperson
Summary: Naruto's adventure in the pokemon world. What if Naruto was dying? his life is in jeopardy, but Kurama has no time to heal him because Madara was coming. So, in order to save Naruto and himself, he used a lost jutsu from the Sage of Six path to send them both to a completely different world. Everything is fine and dandy, but why is Kurama so small? And why can he only say 'Vulpix'
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. Its me. I've been gone for a while, but I'm here again. My other two stories will be left alone for a while before being re-written. I just wrote those to get a good feeling of this writing game. They were rushed, and had no real feeling or care put into them. So here's something i've actually been thinking about, and want to do. **

**I present to you: **

**Naruto in the Pokemon world! (I'll get a title later)**

~Naruto vs. Madara~

Pain, demise. Naruto was weak, his vision was fuzzy. The ninja war was coming to an end.

Naruto was dying.

He received the other half of Kurama's from his father, but that didn't matter. His body was gone.

"Naruto-Kun!" yelled Hinata, watching in horror as someone else she loved was dying before her, while Sakura was trying to heal him. 'if only I had more time…'

All other shinobi we're focused against Madara, but some that knew the blonde were grieving. Everyone that knew him felt immense grief, but held it in. All but three.

Minato couldn't hold back his tears, watching his son going out of his grasp for a second time. Hinata, for losing the one she loved. And, not Sakura, or even Kakashi, but SASUKE shed a single tear for his dying friend. The only person he considered a friend.

"The rest of the kyuubi's chakra will be mine!" yelled Madara, rushing over towards Naruto as he was laying against the ground.

"NARUTOOOOOO!" A collective shout of shinobi yelled.

~Narutos mindscape~

Naruto has breathing heavily. The Kyuubi was using all his might to try and heal Naruto.

'**Crap. With Madara, there's only one thing I can do. But…**' Thought Kurama, the feared Kyuubi no Kitsune.

He had one technique. One jutsu any Bijou could use, but were advised against at birth.

Kurama could hear his father words when they were thought this technique. "_This technique can only be used once. If you ever use it, you won't be the same. This technique will virtually destroy almost all of your chakra, putting you into a weaker state. You should never use this technique. Unless…_" The words his and the other Bijuu's father said to them still rang through his ears this day, since it was one of the last things he ever said to them.

Kurama looked at the boy, deciding that the combined safety of himself and the boy was to important. '**Please forgive me, father… brothers and sisters… Naruto…**' He started focusing all his energy, remembering the rest of the words his father said to him. "_You should never use this technique. Unless… Unless your precious people are in danger! You must all protect all those you care about! Even in a weakened state, you can gain all that power back from all those that truly care!"_ Kurama got his chakra ready, getting it to literally merge with Naruto's body.

"Final resort technique…" he whispered, "… ULTIMATE SACRIFICE OF HIDING!" Kurama roared all his might.

**~Outside his mind~**

Madara was rushing towards Naruto, with twenty shinobi in his way, when suddenly, Naruto became engulfed in a bright orange beam of energy.

Madara stopped in his tracks, and he, along with all the other shinobi, watched the blonde slowly rise up in this beam of energy, before slowly disintegrating out of their sight.

Everyone watched in shock, with no idea what happened to Naruto.

~A field~

Naruto was lying on a field of grass, just waking up from a world of darkness. He looked up, and saw a blue sky so bright.

He looked around, not recognizing the place, but recognizing a presence amongst him.

He looked next to him, and saw a small orange fox. Now Naruto was terrified.

How was the Kyuubi out? And why didn't it have nine tails?

**End of Prologue.**

**Well, thats it.**

**Tell me what you think.**

**I'll probably re-write this chapter some time for grammar and etc. **

**I will probably finish this one, I actually like this idea.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well… Here's chapter 1! **

**I don't own Naruto, Pokémon or anything really that great.**

**If I did, I wouldn't be spending my time writing stories for . **

**The first chapter: ****_Kurama, I don't think were in Konohana any more. _**

Naruto was still on his back, looking at the little fox for a while. He was positive it was Kurama, no one else had the same energy that he did. But He was so small now!

The fox woke up, blinking before looking at Naruto. It then started looking at itself, before getting comfortable again.

After a minute of silence, both Naruto and Kurama did the most rational thing.

They started to scream and panic.

After five minutes of flailing arms and, in Kurama's case, tails, they collapsed and started to take things in.

They had no idea where they were, the almighty Kyuubi was a lot smaller than before, and was outside of his container.

Naruto was the first to speak. "So…. What happened? And where are we?"

Kurama was going to speak, but all that came out was "Vulpix vul! Vul- vula pix… vul? Vulpix? VULVULVULVULVULVUL!" he couldn't actually talk to Naruto, and all that came out was the noise 'Vulpix.'

'**Damn. I can't speak. Kit! Can you hear me!?"** he thought. Naruto blinked, before nodding. '**Good, we still have a small connection with each other. I'll answer everything I know**.'

Naruto sat up, wanting to hear everything. "Okay, spill."

**'… ****I used a technique to save us, but it virtually destroyed almost all of my chakra, and put me in this weaker form,"** he thought, stretching out his new body.** '****The technique I used is known by all Bijuu. It has one purpose, to send ourselves and someone else to a completely different universe.'**

"Wait, hold on!" interrupted Naruto, "Are you saying…"

'**We're not in the same world you were raised in anymore. I have no idea exactly where we are, but were stuck here now. This universe can't be accessed by anyone else, except another Bijuu.**'

Naruto went wide eyed. 'Everyone… their… gone…'

"Can we-"

**'****No Naruto, there is no way back, were stuck here. I did it to save us. I'm… sorry,**' Kurama thought sadly.

Naruto wanted to cry, but he had to control his emotions. He knew Kurama was just as upset as he was. He left behind a family to. The Bijuu to be controlled by Madara.

"… It's ok," he said, wiping away a lone tear. His body was really sore, but he could still stand up. "I understand."

Kurama nodded before getting up as well. "What do we do now?" Naruto asked him. Kurama simply shook his head, unsure of the situation himself. "Well… let's look for a nearby village or town." Kurama agreed, and started following Naruto to wherever he was going.

**~Pallet town~**

"Oh no! What time is it?" a young Ash Ketchum asked. Today was the day he was going to get his very first Pokémon, but his alarm clock didn't wake him up.

He was late!

He came rushing out of his room, and straight to the professor's lab.

"Squirtle, Bulbasaur, Charmander- any one's fine, just please save one for me!" he panicked.

He was running as fast as possible. He was worried the professor gave away all his Pokémon! He was going so fast that he didn't notice the person in front of him before he crashed into him.

"Sorry!" he said, picking himself up, and dusting away any dirt.

"It's fine, really. Just watch where you're going next time." The man Ash ran into looked older then him. Probably 17 or 18. He had spiky blonde hair, blue eyes, and these distinctive whisker marks on his face. He was wearing a weird orange and black getup that had a lot of tears in it, as well as some black sandals. He was also wearing a headband with a weird symbol on it, and had this pouch on the side of his pants.

He also noticed that the guy had a Pokémon with him. A Vulpix, to be exact.

"Who are you?" he decided to ask.

The older teen picked himself up, and put a kind grin on his face. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki!"

"Well I'm Ash Ketchum, and it's nice to meet yah! And sweet Pokémon!" he replied, pointing to the Vulpix.

Both Kurama and Naruto were thinking along the same lines, '**P**o**k**é**m**o**n**?'

Ash looked at him for a few more seconds before his eyes went wide. "Wait! I'll talk to you later! I almost forgot about going to the professor! Later!" he ran off waving.

"…" they both watched as Ash ran off. '**Well…," **thought Kurama, '**He's as good as anyone else to ask about this world. Let's follow him.'** Naruto nodded, since they had nothing better to do. They both ran after the kid.

**Hey guys! Sorry the chapter is so short. it was going to be longer, but because of school and stuff, I couldn't get all of what I wanted to do done. So I decided to post a good bit of what I have, and a basic for the story line. Naruto is in Ash's universe, Kurama is a Vulpix, and their both in Palet town, heading towards the professor.**

**What will happen next?**

**... sorry if this chapter sucks, im sorta new at this writing thing, and im sick as hell right now**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Pokémon or Naruto.**

**Chap 3: The beginning. **

**~Professor Oaks Lab~**

"Sorry Ash, that one's gone too." Ash was talking to professor Oak inside his lab. Apparently, he gave away all his Pokémon.

"Come on professor! There's got to be one more!" Ash wined.

"Well…" He started, before a figure came barging in through the floor with a small Pokémon not far behind.

"Hey! It's that guy I crashed into!" Ash said, pointing at the lying figure.

"Why hello there!" Oak greeted to the figure on the floor as he picked himself up. "What can I do for you?"

"Well, me and my friend here-"Naruto started, pointing at Kuruma, who was sitting down and looking around at the room full of strange technology.

"Say no more! You want me to examine your Pokémon! A famous professor like me gets asked all the time!" Oak cut Naruto mid-sentence, and picked up Kurama, placing him on a table. He started shining flashlights at him, rubbing his fur, and looking inside the Vulpixes mouth, which greatly annoyed Kurama. "He's a healthy little guy! How long ago did you capture him?" asked Oak.

"Well… I never actually had to capture Kurama, he comes with me willingly," Naruto replied, somewhat unsure of what the Professor asked him.

He nodded and continued his question. "And a nickname to! But I meant when did you use a Pokeball on him?"

"Pokeball?" asked a confused Naruto, "What's-"

"Say no more!" Cut off Oak. He walked away a little bit and started shuffling through drawers, and took out a small red and white ball. He came back over and placed it into Naruto's hand. "Just use that on him and your good to go!"

Naruto was seriously confused on what to do, and decided to look at Ash for some help. Seeing his confusion, Ash did a throwing motion with his arms. Naruto saw this and nodded, chucking the Pokeball at Kurama.

It hit his head and he was sucked up into the ball in a red beam of light. The ball started to shake a little bit before making a popping sound.

"Congratulation! You just caught your Vulpix!" Oak said delighted. Ash was also smiling, since he just saw a Pokémon being captured before his very eyes.

"Vulpix?" he asked confusingly.

Oak nodded, "Yes. 'Kurama,' as you called him, is a Vulpux! One of the many species of Pokémon!"

Naruto still didn't know what exactly a Pokémon was, but decided to just nod and take the Pokeball. He pressed the button on it and it shrunk down. He was surprised by this, and put the ball in his kunai holster (Which surprisingly was empty). "Thanks old man."

Professor Oak smiled and nodded, "No problem young man. Now tell me, do you have a Pokedex?"

"… A what?"

"Say no more! I have one that I can give to you!" he started shuffling around through another one of his many drawers, and pulled out a Pokedex. "Professors like me carry many of these on us for new trainers. Now let me take your picture…" he said, about to register Naruto into the national Pokedex for his id.

Naruto didn't know what to expect, but what he didn't expect was the strange machine actually recognizing him. "Naruto Uzuky, Viridian City," it said in a robotic voice.

"Oh! You came all the way from Viridian?" Naruto was confused, but decided to nod anyways. "Good! You're all set! And here, have a few more Pokeballs too while you're at it."

Naruto thanked the Professor and took the dex. He decided that the old man probably wasn't the best to tell his story to, since he would probably ramble about some scientific thing about how it was all a dream or whatever. What he was really curious about though was who this Naruto Uzuky is. 'If this is a different universe… is there another me?'

"By the way, I've noticed your clothes are wrecked," Oak said, pointing to Naruto's ripped clothing. "Well, you can't go on a journey like that. I won't allow it! Tell you what young man, if you walk down that hallway and take the second door on the right, you'll find my old closet. You can find a few old clothes of mine you can wear."

Naruto nodded and walked off, not entirely sure about how he felt about wearing this old man's old clothes.

"Now, where was I?" the professor thought out loud, turning back to Ash "… Ah! Yes! Ash, your Pokémon! Like I was going to say, I do have one Pokémon left, but I'm not sure if it would be suited for you."

"Professor I'll take it!" Ash replied excitedly.

Oak begrudgingly nodded and activated a button on his table, revealing a hidden Pokeball with a thunderbolt sticker on it. The ball opened up in a red light, and a yellow mouse came out of it. "Pikachu!"

"Its name is Pikachu." Oak informed Ash.

"It's so cute it's the best of all!" Ash replied.

"You'll see," replied Oak. Ash was confused as to what Oak meant by that, until it started to electrocute him when he tried to hug it.

"Pikachu's are usually shy Pokémon, but they can have a shocking personality."

"I see what you mean…"

"Now take these, your own Pokedex and Pokeballs."

"Thank you**UUUUUUU!"** Ash replied, as Pikachu shocked him, the Professor.

When Pikachu stopped, the Professor got a hold of himself and cleared his throat. "Now Ash, let's wait for Naruto and head outside."

**~Outside the Professors Lab~ **

A huge group of people were waiting outside for them. Or more accurately, waiting for Ash. They were playing an assortment of instruments, and held up a banner with his name on it. In the front of the crowd, Ash's mom was there.

"Oh, Ash I'm so proud of you! You're finally going to fulfill your dream and start your Pokémon training. But I'm, I'm going to miss you so much. Oh, my little boy … I packed your sneakers and jeans, nice clean shirts and underwear and your favorite snacks and some hot chocolate in case you want something hot, but be careful not to burn yourself! And a pair of rubber gloves to do your laundry and a new clothes line to hang it out to dry -

"Mom, you're embarrassing me in front of all these people! Don't you know I'm a big kid now? Pokémon trainers can take care of themselves."

"Oh!" She said, taking notice of Naruto standing behind him, "And who might you be?"

"I'm Naruto, Naruto… Uzuky."Naruto said, deciding to go with his name in this universe. Naruto was now wearing a black shirt with a black and white pokeball logo on it. He had a pair of sliver jeans on, with his old kunai holster son his side, now holding his pokeballs. He had a black pair of basketball shoe on, and a pair of black fingerless gloves. He also had an old looking black backpack on, with a few patches here and there.

"Nice to meet you young man. Nice to see someone responsible will be going with my Ash," she said, before both Naruto and Ash looked at her strangely.

"What do you mean Miss/Mom?" they both asked.

"Well your both going out in the world with a Pokémon, so you're probably going the same way, right?"

Naruto blinked when he heard this. He had no intention of being involved with this kid in any way, but he guessed he needed some guide. "… Sure. I'll go with him."

"Really?" Ash said, looking up to the odd looking guy he met less than an hour ago.

"Sure, you're only ten, so you probably need someone to go along with you anyways. Don't want you to do anything stupid."

Ash huffed at that comment, but didn't say anything, deciding that someone looking out for him would be useful. "Fine then, you can come with me."

Delia smiled at that, and noticed the Pokémon with ash. "Hmmm? That's your Pokémon?"

"Pikachu" replied…. Pikachu.

"Yep that's my Pokémon."

"Pi."

"With Pikachu at my side I'll get all the Pokémon in the world."

"I thought all Pokémon stayed inside their pokéballs, why doesn't this one?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, right. Pikachu get in the ball now."

Pikachu: Pi-ka-chu-pi-ka-chu-pi-ka-chu

_[In rhythm as Ash continually tosses a pokéball at Pikachu]_

"Oh you're playing catch! You're friends already!"

"Uh, Sure. Pikachu and I are real pals! Right?" Naruto rolled his eyes at this comment,, knowing fully well on how Pikachu felt about Ash.

"But it's a little weird."

"Weird?_" _Ash asked, as Pikachu began to shock the crowd."

"Those rubber gloves your mom packed will come in handy." Said an electrified oak.

"Why?"

"Rubber doesn't conduct electricity."

"Hooray!"

"Don't forget to change your underwear, every single day." Naruto snickered at Ash's moms comment.

"Okay "he said begrudgingly.

"Pikachu."

**~Outside of Pallet town~**

Ash was dragging Pikachu along the road, wearing his rubber gloves and holding him on a wire he used as a leash. Naruto sweat dropped at the sight.

'That has to be animal cruelty,' he thought.

'**Agreed,'** replied Kurama through thought.

'Yea-wait. You can still talk to me inside that ball?' Naruto wondered, confused.

'**Kit. I used to be inside your stomach when I talked to you. This small ball isn't enough to break our link.'**

'Oh… ok.' Naruto thought back, still walking around with Ash. 'So…. What do you think of the situation right now?'

'… **Tell the boy your story kit.'** Kurama replied.

'What?! He'll think I'm crazy!' Naruto thought back.

'**He's ten. Tell him anything convincingly enough and he'll believe it.' **Kurama replied.

Naruto thought about it for a second and sighed, figuring he had nothing to lose.

"Hey Ash," Naruto said, "Let's stop for a bit, there's something I have to tell you…"

~**Cliffhanger no jutsu~**

**That's the end of the chapter folks. What do you think? Remember to review if you feel like you have anything to ad.**

**Anyways, I've seen in the reviews some questions about Naruto's abilities, so here's a list of what Naruto lost when he came into this world, but what he still has:**

**-Naruto can still use his own chakra, and his jutsu's. **

**-He can't use Kurama's chakra, or any jutsu that requires a bijuu's chakra (Bijuu dama (Tailed beast ball)) **

**-He can still use sage mode, since he's just using the natural energy from the earth.**

**-He can't use summoning jutsu, because he's on a dimensional plane to far away from the summons (I'm just making this up, but I don't think it would be fair if Naruto could summon giant toads in the Pokémon universe)**

**-Naruto possesses all the physical training and ninja skills he acquired**

**-He doesn't possess kunai or shuriken, since they don't produce these in the Pokémon world. (Not yet *cough* Koga *Cough) **

**That's really it. This is my first story, so comment on anything that might suck. Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys, sorry for late update. School, and I'm sick so it's sort of a rough time right now. It'll be better during March break.**

**I do not own Naruto or Pokémon. If I did, I wouldn't be on right now.**

**The reveal:**

"…wow" Ash replied, crossed legged on the ground. He just heard Naruto's story, and frankly… it was a lot for him to process. Even Pikachu was looking at him with wide eyes of disbelief.

"IT's a lot to process, but it's the truth." Naruto said to Ash and Pikachu.

"Wait… Wait wait wait wait WAIT! How do I know that you're not lying or anything? You don't look like a ninja with superpowers. "Ash asked accusingly.

Naruto sighed and decided a small demonstration was in order. "Fine, ill prove it. You see that tree over there?'

"Yes what abou-"

"**Rasengan!" **Naruto yelled, plunging a blue sphere straight into the tree. Naruto and Pikachu watched wide eyed at the bits of wood flying away from the tree. They were both astonished, especially Pikachu. He couldn't believe a human could have that kind of power.

"Still don't believe me?"

"…" Ash just looked at him for a bit, "… that… was… SO COOL! "He said ecstatically. "A ninja with super powers! I knew this journey would be exciting!" Ash said, jumping around Naruto.

Naruto sweat dropped at the boys excitement "well, at least he believes me.'

'**He's ten. You could've told him you were a pirate that ate a magical fruit and he would've believed you'** Kurama replied from his Pokeball.

Naruto decided not to comment on Kurama's… odd example, and focused on Ash. "Ash, please don't tell anyone about this they'll think we're crazy if we start talking about me being a 'magic' ninja, or whatever."

Ash nodded his head rapidly up and down. "So cool! You have to teach me how I can be a cool ninja to!"

Naruto sighed at the boy's enthusiasm. "I can't really teach you any of my jutsu or anything like that, sorry. I mean, maybe I can teach you to fight, to defend yourself and stuff, but… that's really about it."

Ash pouted at this, disappointed he couldn't learn how to use Naruto's powers, but hey, he was just glad a ninja could be teaching him anything. "Okay! This adventure just got a whole lot more interesting!" Naruto smirked at the boy, who started jumping around again. He reminded him of himself when he was younger. "Come on, let's go! Let's go find some Pokémon!"

Naruto nodded. From what he understood from this world, catching these Pokémon creatures was the right thing to do. He didn't really know how, but he thought he could learn. 'Well… I guess this is my new life.' He thought sadly. He was still sad about leaving behind his old world, but he knew now wasn't the time to sit around and be sad. He needed to get the entire situation in this world figured out.

"So Ash…What exactly does a… Pokémon trainer do?" Naruto asked, curious to what he just signed himself up for at the professor's office.

"Pokémon trainers capture and train Pokémon. We use the Pokémon we caught to fight against each other so our Pokémon get stronger. Only the person with the strongest, and largest amount of Pokémon can become a Pokémon master. That's what I'm going to do! I'll be the greatest Pokémon master ever!" Ash said excitedly as they walked, still dragging his Pikachu along with a wire.

Naruto smiled again at Ash. He really did act like himself when he was younger. "Good for you. Just remember, there are no shortcuts to success. If you don't work hard on accomplishing your dreams, they won't happen. You'll fail if you try hard enough." Ash looked at Naruto with wide eyes. Nobody, besides Gary, ever told him he could fail.

"I won't fail! I'll be the greatest trainer ever!" Ash said sternly.

Naruto smirked, 'He's more like Konohamaru then me,' he thought. "Alright then. Face your dream with that attitude, and you might. So anyways… How do you capture a Pokémon?"

Ash lightened up, "With the pokeballs the professor gave you. Just fight a Pokémon, weaken it, and throw a ball at it."

Naruto nodded, understanding the boy. "So I should bring out Kurama?"

Ash nodded, "Yes Vulpi- er… Kurama should be a good fighter. Especially against grass types."

Naruto nodded again, deciding to ask about types later. He took out Kurama's ball, "Okay… How do I open this?"

Ash took the ball and pressed the button to make it bigger. "Just throw it on the ground now."

Naruto nodded, throwing the ball. A red light came out, and Kurama appeared in his 'Pokémon Form.' He was lying on his stomach, snoring. Ash and Naruto sweatdropped at the sight, while Pikachu giggled in amusement. "Kurama, wake up." Kurama heard Naruto's voice, and opened one eye.

He saw the two look at him, and he got up and stretched. '**What is it Naruto?'** he asked, although only Naruto and Pikachu could hear what he was saying. Ash only heard it yip.

"By the way Naruto, where'd you get that Vulpix again?" Ash asked.

Naruto avoided telling Ash about what Kurama really was, mainly because he didn't want him to think of him as some sort of monster reborn or something. "Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh… found it?" Naruto said unconvincingly.

"… yeah okay." Naruto almost face faulted at how easy that was. "So any ways, I'll show you how it's done for the next Pokémon we see. Let's jus- Oh look!" He said, crouching down and pulling Naruto with him.

Naruto landed face first into the ground, and crouched back up. He wanted to know why they were down, when he saw a little bird in the distance. "Is that a Pokémon?" he asked.

Naruto nodded, and took out the Pokedex the professor gave him. "Yes. We can use the Pokedex to learn more about it." Naruto opened up the dex, and pointed it at Pidgey.

_Pidgey is a flying Pokémon. Among all the flying Pokémon it is the gentlest and easiest to capture. A perfect target for the beginning Pokémon trainer to test his Pokémon skills. _The dex said. Naruto was impressed at the little device. He could now see how advanced this world was now.

"Alright, Pikachu let's go!" Ash said, pointing at the Pidgey. Pikachu scurried off into the tree, ignoring Ash's orders. Naruto snickered a little bit at the Pokémon's antics. "Fine then! Naruto, you get this one."

Naruto smirked. He learned best doing things first hand anyways. "Alright Kurama, let's go! … So do I just make him hit it?"

Ash shook his head, "Every Pokémon had moves that it can use. The pokedex should be able to scan your own Pokémon for their moves."

Naruto took out his dex and pointed it at Kurama, who was eyeing the Pidgey as it pecked at the ground. _Vulpix, the fox Pokémon. Vulpix knows ember, quick attack, tail whip and confuse ray. Vulpix possesses the fashflare ability and is immune to fire attacks_. Naruto looked at the Dex for a bit, then turned to Ash. "… I don't know what any of those moves are."

"… I'm not sure either to be honest," Ash said embarrassingly, while Pikachu laughed at the two trainer's stupidity. "Just tell your Pokémon to do it and see what it does. Its instincts should tell it what to do."

Naruto decided to give it a shot. "Okay, Kurama… Ember!" Kurama wasn't really sure on what exactly he had to do, but he felt something hot building up inside him.

'**Like a fire jutsu…' **he thought. He decided to release it the same way he would a fireball. He aimed his head at Pidgey and shot a small fireball at it. Pidgey was still pecking at the ground for food, and didn't notice the oncoming ember attack before it was too late.

"Pidgeo!" It yelled in pain and shock. It looked at its attacker, and glared at him. It started to flap its wings and quickly fly towards Kurama.

"Kurama dodge it! Then use another ember!" Kurama jumped out of the way of Pidgey's attack. Pidgey flew forward for a bit before turning back around. Kurama launched a few more ember attacks at Pidgey, but it was able to dodge them, and blow them away with a gust of wind. Pidgey was still flying and made a direct hit with Kurama, causing some damage.

"You have to attack it physically!" Ash yelled.

Naruto nodded. "Okay then, Kurama… try quick attack, let's see what that does."

Kurama got the urge to start running towards Pidgey with a brute attack. It started to run at full speed at the Pokémon, and Pidgey did the exact same thing.

They both mad contact with each other, and were both knocked away from each other, but it looked like Pidgey took the most damage, as it tumbled back into the ground, while Kurama was able stay on his legs.

"Quickly throw a pokeball!" Ash said excitedly. Quickly, Naruto pulled out a pokeball from his holster and threw it at the Pokémon in a piraling fashion, just like a shuriken. It made contact with Pidgey's head, and sucked it up in a red light. The ball fell to the ground, and both trainers and a now curious Pikachu watched in anticipation to see if he failed.

1… 2… 3… Poof!

"Awesome! You caught Pidgey!" Ash exclaimed excitedly. Naruto felt proud of his first capture, but not by much, since the dex said it was one of the easiest to capture.

"Kurama, you did a good job. Come back to your ball," Naruto said, returning Kurama to his ball while retrieving his brand new Pokémon.

'Hmph. Of course I did great. I'm the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the strongest bijuu,' he smirked inwardly. Naruto rolled his eyes and put the balls away.

"You're so lucky! You got to catch your first Pokémon! I'll get the next one for sure!" he said. Naruto simply chuckled as Ash viewed another group of Pidgeys in the distance and picked up a rock.

"If Pikachu won't fight for me, I'll have to damage the Pokémon," he said, chucking the rock. It ended up hitting the back of a Pokémon's head, "Gotcha!" But when Ash got a better view of the Pokémon, he saw that it wasn't a Pidgey. He pulled out his Dex to scan it.

_Unlike Pidgey, Spearow has a terrible attitude, it is very wild and will sometimes attack other Pokémon and humans_. Spearow started attacking Ash, who used his bag for cover as Naruto got ready to drive it away, before it noticed Pikachu. Spearow started to attack Pikachu, who was able to dodge it on his branch, but almost fall off.

It blasted Spearow with a thunderbolt when it tried again. "You got it!" Ash said. Spearow picked itself off the ground, and let off a cry.

Both Ash and Naruto noticed the swarm of Spearow that started to come out from the trees, and they were all nervous. 'Crap, I'm still low on chakra from when I came here, and I used the rest up on that Rasengan. I can't fight these guys.'

"Should we run?" Ash said nervously.

"Pika," Pikachu agreed.

Since Naruto had no chakra, he wasn't in the mood to fight a swarm of Pokemon. "Let's go!" He said running off, with Ash and Pikachu not far behind him.

They ran, but the Spearows were fast and started attacking Pikachu before he fell down.

"Hey, you leave Pikachu alone!" Ash yelled, rushing in to pick up Pikachu, with Naruto's aid in fending off the Pokémon.

Ash picked up Pikachu, and Naruto was able to knock away some of the Spearow. They started running again.

After a little bit more, they came across a waterfall. "Well, here goe-"Ash said, about to jump.

But Naruto cut him off, 'I should at least have enough to water walk… Please let me have enough.' He thought, grabbing Ash bridal style, and jumping off himself. He landed on the stream and started running some more.

"Whoa you can water walk?!" Ash said.

"Now not the time!" Naruto replied. He ran for a bit more before he saw a giant serpent thing in the water headed for them, 'Whoa! Is that a Pokémon? It's so big!' Naruto thought, before avoiding the Pokémon's charge by diving into the water.

He swam around underneath, still carrying Ash who was carrying Pikachu, before seeing a fishing lure. He grabbed that lure and was pulled out of the water.

"Oh. It's just two trainers. And a Pokémon! Are you ok?" Naruto heard a girl's voice and turned around to see a girl, roughly Ash's age.

"I'm fine, thanks," Ash replied, before the girl yelled.

"Not you! Look what you've done to that poor little Pokémon! It probably needs a hospital right away!"

"A hospital? For Pokémon?" Ash asked with wide eyes as he and Naruto got up.

"Yes. It's that way," she said, pointing.

Just then, they saw the flock of Spearow coming their way. "Come on let's go!" Naruto yelled, carrying Ash Piggyback style and hoping onto the bike, while putting Pikachu into the basket. He started peddling away.

"Hey my bike!" the girl yelled.

"Don't worry, we'll return it someday!" Ash yelled from Naruto's back.

"Hmph," the girl humphed as they rode away.

**~With Ash and Naruto~**

It started to rain.

Naruto was peddling as fast as he could, wanting to get away from the Spearows as fast as possible. "Don't worry Ash, Pikachu, we'll make it in time. " Naruto said reassuringly.

Naruto was only focusing on going fast, and didn't notice the rock on the road and tripped over it. Ash, Pikachu and Naruto fell to the ground.

Naruto picked himself up while Ash crawled to Pikachu. "Pikachu… I know that you don't like your pokeball, but please go inside. It's the only way I can save you. I want to make sure you stay safe." Pikachu looked at Ash as he brought out the pokeball. HE just looked at him. "Please Pikachu, get inside," Naruto looked at the scene, then turned around when he heard the cry of the Spearows. The flock was catching up.

Ash saw this and picked himself up, going past Naruto and stood infront of Naruto and Pikachu. "If you want to get to Pikachu, you'll have to go through me!" he yelled.

Naruto ran nest to Ash, "If you want to hurt either of them, you'll have to hurt me first you ugly pigeons!" he yelled.

Pikachu saw what the two were doing, and used its remaining strength to get up. It ran and jumped, using Ash as a platform to launch one last attack. He used his remaining energy to use thunder to protect his new… friends.

"Pika-CHUUUUUU!" he electrocuted all the Spearows, making them faint. Ash and Naruto watched in shock at what the little mouse did. They also yelled out when they saw the little guy faint.

"Pikachuuuu!"

**Hey guys, sorry for late update. Again, school, homework, sickness and the fact that my brother is a moron prevented me from uploading. I swear, during March break, ill update better, possibly two chapters that week.**

**See you guys later, please review anything you like or dislike. I'm still sort of learning. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait!**

**Here's the chapter!**

**I don't own Naruto or Pokémon. If I did, I would literally have hundreds of fangirls wanting my babies. **

**Chapter 4 or 5(too lazy to check): Worst villains in history, and: The Tomboy joined your party!**

**~Viridian city's Pokémon Center~**

Naruto and Ash were sitting in the centers lobby. After Pikachu collapsed, they rushed immediately to the center. Pikachu was in critical condition, and was rushed into the emergency room. They both had to wait outside while nurse joy healed him, and Naruto's two Pokémon. "Hey Ash, maybe you should call home, might take your mind off things." Naruto said to his worried friend, who was busy pacing back and forth.

Ash nodded, walking over to the video phones with Naruto right behind him. He dialed up professor Oaks lab first, and waited. The video came on, and both Naruto and Ash were greeted with the back of the professor's head.

"Hello Ash! And Naruto! How are you to?"

"OH… Professor?" Ash said, "We only see the back of your head."

"Hmm? Oops! Wrong camera. Let me just… there we go!" He said, messing with some controls and fixing the view. "Ok now, where was I? ... Aw, yes. You called your mother earlier, didn't you Ash?" Ash nodded, he did that right after giving Pikachu to nurse joy. "Well she tells me you two are in viridian city, that right?" Again, they both nodded. "That's splendid! All the other Pokémon trainers made it there with no problem and I'm pleasantly surprised you two got there so soon. I admit when you left I had my doubts that you could handle your Pikachu Ash. But, when my grandson Gary said you wouldn't have a single new Pokémon by the time you got to Viridian City, and I bet him a million dollars that he'd be wrong!" the Professor said while laughing.

"Well, money isn't everything, right professor?" Ash said as the professor stopped and got into a depressed state with a little raincloud above him.

"Why do I even bother?" he muttered to himself as Naruto sweat dropped and Ash chuckled.

"Well, I caught something Professor." Naruto said, as the Professor perked up. "I caught a Pidgey!" He said.

Professor Oak clapped. "Splendid! Pidgey is a common first catch, but it is a good one!"

"We also saw a weird Pokémon Professor." Naruto said, with Ash nodding behind him. "It looked like that one on that tablet over there." He said, pointing to the wall with a bird Pokémon on it, along with two other birds and a … dog thing on it.

"Don't talk such nonsense! You two couldn't have seen this Pokémon. Trainers have searched their whole lives and never seen it," he said.

But Naruto was sure that he saw it, he remembered it clearly, as if it was yesterday.

**Flashback no jutsu!**

_A few hours back…_

Naruto and Ash were running towards the center, when they saw the sky clear up and a rainbow appear. Above the rainbow flew a bird with the sunlight shining off of it.

'Hey, a Pokémon,' Both Naruto and Ash thought, but they were too busy running to think about it too much. They just continued running.

**Epic flashback end.**

Ash was just saying goodbye to Oak as he hung up. They both turned around, when they heard someone yelling at the door. "Hey! I knew I'd find you two here!"

It was the girl they met earlier, and she was carrying the destroyed bike they left behind. And she looked pissed.

'God damnit!' thought Naruto, 'Never piss off a female!' he thought.

"You two owe me a new bike! You broke it AFTER you stole it to save your Pokémon," she said, dropping it to the ground. "I want a new bike right now!" she yelled.

Ash was about to speak, but Naruto spoke up instead. "Look. We're sorry, but please shut up," he said, while Misty looked furious when he said that. 'I just did something extremely stupid,' he thought, but he decided to continue with what he was saying anyways. "We did something stupid, and we'll pay you back someday, but right now isn't the time to yell at us. We had to save Pikachu and couldn't think of anything else. Right now he's in critical condition, and you standing here making a commotion at a HOSPITAL of all places isn't helping anyone right now." He said sternly.

Misty was mad, but calmed down under the man's gaze (Remember, Naruto is 18 during this time). She decided he had a point. She turned to Ash. "How's your Pokémon?" she asked.

"I'm not sure. He-"he started, before nurse joy came out of the emergency station with Pikachu and a tray of pokeballs on a stretcher.

"Pikachu are you ok?" Ash asked as all three trainers walked towards the stretcher.

"He'll be fine, he just needs rest in the emergency room. And you there, mister… Naruto," Nurse joy said, picking up the tray, "Your Pokémon are perfectly healthy! Just a little healing was done." Naruto nodded, thanking the nurse and putting the balls away.

'How are you Kurama?' he thought.

'**Fine, wasn't really hurt anyways. I just had to eat something she gave me, then I just took a nap,**' he replied lazily.

"You two might want to wait with Pikachu at the emergency room," Nurse Joy said, pushing Pikachu away.

Naruto and Ash nodded. They turned to look at the girl, "Look, we'll deal with the bike thing later. Pikachu needs us." Naruto said.

The girl nodded and watched the two as they walked away.

_**Few hours later…**_

Naruto and Ash were in the emergency room, when they heard a commotion outside.

"What was that? Asked ash, while Naruto shrugged. They say a hole being blown up in the roof, and two trainers, a giant machine and three Pokémon standing there.

"Who are you!?" Ash yelled, seeing the two.

Naruto face palmed. 'Idiot! If there bad, they won't tell us. No idiot would just tell them who they are,' He thought.

He face palmed harder when they started going through a little motto about who they were, the organization they were affiliated with, and followed up with what they were doing there.

"I won't let you steal Pikachu!" Ash yelled, while the two snorted.

"We want rare Pokémon, you can keep your electric rat." The one known as James sneered.

"There's only weak and injured Pokémon here!" Nurse joy yelled.

Jessie snickered, "True, but there might be a few gems here with these pitiful Pokémon."

"You bastards!" yelled Naruto.

They smirked. "Quiet you pweeny twerp!" Meowth yelled.

"Ekans let's go!" yelled Jessie.

"You too koffing!" yelled James.

The trainers ran, and pushed Pikachu with them. Naruto could have fought, but he decided he wasn't experienced enough to fight an actual trainer battle. He could fight them now that his chakra replenished, but he didn't want to make a scene.

They ran into the Pokémon storage room, and hid from the Pokémon. Just then, the power went out.

"Don't worry! We have a backup generator! It runs on Pika-power!" Nurse joy said, pointing towards a spark in the darkness. They saw a strange device several different Pikachu's were hooked up to.

'This is definitely animal cruelty…' Naruto thought.

"Look at all those Pikachu's!" Ash exclaimed.

"I'll start transporting these Pokeballs to safety!" Nurse Joy said, running towards a computer.

As she got on, the door exploded. Jessie and James barged in, with their Pokémon and Meowth. "You're no match for us!"

"Alright it's time to stop running! Let's fight!" Yelled Naruto, running in front of the two trainers. He decided to face these jokes head on.

Jessie and James sneered again. "You and what Pokémon twerp?' asked Meowth, as Koffing ran up to Ash's face and tried to look intimidating.

Naruto closed his eyes, and team rocket were confused, until they heard a swirling noise. They saw the blue ball in the blonde's hand, and were confused. 'Good thing I learned to do this one handed,' thought Naruto, as he forced the blue sphere into Koffings face. **"Rasengan!" **he yelled, driving the ball harshly into his face and blowing Koffing back into a wall, where he collapsed.

Everyone, but Nurse Joy, who was too focused to notice, and Ash and Pikachu, who already saw it, were completely dumbfounded by the display. 'What… what was that? Who… Who is this guy?" thought Jessie, James and Meowth.

Ekans started to slither away, but Jessie wouldn't allow that. "Ekans, don't be afraid of some freak of a twerp! Attack with bite!" Ekans, almost forcibly, lunged itself at Naruto.

Naruto was about to charge another Rasengan, but stopped when he heard electricity cackling and saw the snake before him get electrocuted. He turned around, and saw Pikachu standing up on his cart. He apparently felt better.

"Do I have to do everything here?" said a overconfident Meowth.

"Pikachu!" Yelled Pikachu, as the other Pikachu's ran towards him. They all started to generate electricity through their cheeks, and passed it along towards Pikachu.

"Say, what're ya doing?" asked Meowth.

"Pika-"Started Pikachu, starting to charge up electricity, "CHUUUUUUUUUU!" He yelled, releasing it all at team rocket.

Misty and Ash watched in shock as team rocket got electrocuted to the point where a small explosion happened and they went through the roof.

"Oh no! Looks like team rockets blasting off!" they yelled, as they disappeared into the sky.

**~some field far away~**

Team rocket came crashing down into a field after being blasted off.

"Whoa…" James grunted, as he picked himself up, "That was no ordinary Pikachu. It generated so much electricity!" He said.

Jessie and Meowth nodded as they got up themselves, "Yeah. And that one blonde twerp was weird to. He used some weird attack on Koffing!" exclaimed Meowth, "Ya think he's some Pokémon in disguise?" he asked.

Jessie and James shrugged, unsure of the situation. "Either way, we have to tell the boss. Someone that dangerous shouldn't be left unnoticed in Kanto. Not while team rockets around!" Yelled James.

The rest of the group nodded, and prepared themselves for the day ahead of them.

**Sorry for the delay. My brother is a jack ass. He kept me busy all week.**

**Srs. **

**Please review, I'm new at this. Just tell me your opinion and any questions you may have!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I apologise for the Delay, there was technical issues on my end. **

**I don't own Naruto or pokemon. If I did, I would be too busy riding my golden Ferrari in my underwear around my 12 story mansion with my neighbors Will Smith and Katy Perry.**

**Chapter… whatever this number is: Caterpie! And, Naruto's ne journey!**

**~Path to Pewter city~**

"Why are you still with us?" asked Naruto, as he, Ash and Pikachu were walking towards Pewter city, with Misty right behind them. After getting rid of team Rocket and getting their Pokémon back, they left to continue their journey.

"I told you, I'm not going to stop following you until you pay me back for my bike!" She exclaimed, as Naruto sweat dropped. "And what was with that thing you did at the center?" she questioned.

Naruto didn't skip a beat when he replied, "I'll tell you some other time. Right now, it's better if you don't know. Trust me."

Misty was mad that he wouldn't tell her, but decided to drop it and trust him, for now at least. "Well whatev-aHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed.

"What is it now?" Ash asked, as he turned back to her.

"It's… It's a bug Pokémon! She said, pointing towards a tree. Underneath the tree was one of the biggest caterpillars Naruto ever saw.

"Cool a Caterpie!" Ash said excitedly.

"Bugs are disgusting, and I don't like them! Do something!" she screeched.

Ash smirked, as he took out a Pokeball, "Stand back, this one's a piece of cake. Pokéball go!" he yelled, throwing the ball.

'Don't you have to weaken the Pokémon first?' thought Naruto, as he watched the ball.

One…two…three… Poof! The ball stopped shaking, and Caterpie was caught.

'**Apparently it isn't always like that,'** Kurama commented from his ball, fully aware of what was happening through Naruto's mind.

"Yes!" Ash yelled, picking up the ball and showing Naruto and Misty, "Look guys! I caught my first Pokémon!" he said excitedly.

"Just keep that thing away from me!" Misty yelled. Naruto felt mad at how Misty thought of Caterpie just because it was a bug. It reminded him of how he was treated just because he a Jinchuuriki. He didn't have control over it.

Kurama scoffed, **'No matter where you go, you'll always find people like that.'**

Naruto wasn't happy about it, but he had to agree with Kurama about that.

"You aren't afraid of an itty bitty Caterpie in a pokéball are you?" Ash teased.

"Bugs get me all bugged out! Even when they're in a Pokéball. Just keep it away!" she squealed.

"Well I like bugs even if they're not in Pokéballs. It must be great for Caterpie inside the Pokéball, all cute and comfortable inside there!" Ash said, hugging his Pokeball. "I love my new little Pokémon!"

"Hmph. I guess it takes a worm to love a worm," Misty commented, making Naruto think even less of her.

"Very funny. Pikachu! We've got a new friend," he said, bending down to Pikachu's level.

Pikachu started sniffing at the ball, and nodded very fast in a happy way. "Pika!"

"Way to go Ash. Caterpie seems like a nice first capture," Naruto said with a smile. Ash returned the smile, glad at least one person liked Caterpie, not counting Pikachu.

"Caterpie's sticking with us, come on out!" Ash said, releasing Caterpie, much to Misty's discomfort.

As soon as he came out, Misty ran away and hid behind a tree. Ash bent back down and stretched out his arm. "There's nothing to be afraid of. Come on Caterpie, you can climb on my shoulder," he said happily.

Caterpie started to climb towards Ash, but then he spotted Misty. He immediately ran towards her and was rubbing against her leg.

"That's cute! Caterpie likes you Misty," Ash commented, while Naruto was supressing his urge to henge into a chibi and shout 'Kawaii!'

Weirdly, Kurama felt the same way.

Misty pushed Caterpie away, "Get this disgusting bug away from me! Please don't come any closer to me!" she fell to the ground and backed away to another tree.

"You think Caterpie's disgusting?" asked Ash.

Caterpie looked down, depressed. Naruto felt equally sad. The scene reminded him from his times as a kid when he asked out Sakura.

Pikachu was going to go try make Caterpie feel better, but Naruto beat him to it. He picked up Caterpie and looked at him in the eyes, "… You're not disgusting, you're fine the way you are," he said. Caterpie looked up to Naruto, feeling better as he placed him on Ash's shoulder. "Come on Ash, Pikachu, we have to go. If she doesn't like Caterpie we'll just go without her," he said, leaving Misty on the ground.

Ash started following him, agreeing with what Naruto said, and Pikachu wasn't far behind. They left misty on the ground

"I'm not leaving until you pay me back for my bike!" she yelled, following them from a good distance away. Pikachu looked at the three trainers sadly.

**~Nighttime, same pathway~**

Misty and Ash were sleeping. Naruto looked at the two on opposite sides of the stump they were next to, and decided to get some alone time for a little. His first since the whole incident.

**'Naruto, let me have some fresh air. The other two Pokémon are out, maybe I can learn some things from them,' **Kurama said.

Naruto nodded, knowing that Kurama could probably understand them since he was also a Pokémon. He took Kurama out of his ball, and walked away for a little alone time.

Kurama looked at the two Pokémon on the stump and hopped on.

(All Pokémon speak is now translated)

"**Hey,"** he said.

"Hey, you must be the blonde trainer's Vulpix," said Caterpie.

He nodded**, "Yes, but my name is Kurama. Please call me that."**

Caterpie nodded, while Pikachu spoke up, "Should we tell him?" he asked, while Caterpie looked confused at the two.

Kurama nodded, and started explaining his and Naruto's situation to Caterpie.

When he finished speaking, Caterpie looked at him with a sparkle in his eyes. "That's so cool! A ninja! Can you teach me how to be a ninja!?" he said excitedly.

"…**You believe me just like that?"** Kurama questioned.

Caterpie nodded vigorously, "You don't look like a liar!" he said.

Kurama sweat dropped at how easy that was. **'This kids gullible**,' he thought. **"We'll talk about the ninja thing later," **he stretched and got comfortable on the stump**. "So… what are we talking about?"** he asked.

"I want to fly one day!" Caterpie said excitedly.

Kurama looked at him for a second before turning to Pikachu, **"Is that possible for a worm?"** he asked.

Pikachu nodded, "When he evolves he can," he replied. Kurama looked at Pikachu blank face before Pikachu face palmed. "That's right, you don't know what that is. Let me explain…"

**~With Naruto~**

Naruto was sitting on a rock. After walking away, he wanted to find a quiet place, and this was it.

A lake.

He needed a quiet place, and this one was silent. Only the occasional chirp in the background.

This was the first time since he came to this universe that he was alone. He wanted some space to do one thing, something he couldn't've done with everyone else around. He sobbed.

He sobbed lightly, barely audible even if you were sitting next to him. He was living with grief the entire time he was here, and just wanted to let it out.

Everything was gone.

His home, Konohana. His friends, and everyone else important to him. His pride, he had to run away from Madara in the end just to survive. And most importantly, he lost his dream. How can he ever be Hokage?

He just sobbed, wanting to let go of his grief.

Twenty minutes passed, before he finally settled down. He may have lost it all, but he was a still a ninja. And he still did what any ninja would do when they lose everything.

He got up, washed his face up, and reflected. 'What do I still have left?'

He was alive, so that was great. He could still fight, his chakra levels rose back to what they were before after some rest. He still had Kurama, a friend he could still keep from his past life. His headband he wore proudly on his forehead, a symbol of his past life. He had Ash, and Pikachu, the first two friends and the first Pokémon he met in this world. They were inexperienced, and needed someone to guide them in the way of life. He had something to do.

He didn't want to let go of his past, but he also didn't want the sadness and despair to drive him to the wrong path. The path he didn't want to take. He might've lost one of his dream, but he still had one ambition he had to follow. 'To protect my friends, and all my precious people. I should really look after that kid, he's ten after all.' He viewed Ash as a friend, since he helped him out since he got to this world.

Naruto smiled at another thing he realised, he had one more thing in this world, a newer friend. He took out a Pokeball from his former kunai pouch, and released Pidgey on the ground.

"Pidgeee!" it said. It stood on the ground, and coked its head to the side, looking at its new trainer. He looked smart enough for him, but his whisker marks made him look like a mouse. He sort of wanted to eat him, in a weird way.

Naruto smiled at the new Pokémon he got, despite the weird look it was giving him. 'Hey there little guy, do you mind training right now? I want you to be stronger so you can fight really well."

Ash told him how Pokémon trainers battle each other with their Pokémon, and it's the stronger one that usually wins. So, like the name implied, he wanted to train his Pokémon.

So when Pidgey nodded his head, he felt ready to get started. "Great! Now then, let's see if this thing can show me what to do…" he pulled out his Pokedex, and started pushing random buttons to see everything on it.

This was going to be a long night for him.

**~8 hours later back with Ash and friends, morning~**

Naruto yawned as he approached Ash and Misty. They just woke up and were packing their stuff up. He was tired, but was used to missing sleep so it didn't bother him

"Where were you?" asked Ash. He finished putting away his sleeping bag.

"I was just training last night, don't worry about it," he replied. He turned his head and saw Kurama sleeping on the stump, so he returned him to his Pokeball.

Ash nodded, and Misty didn't really care. "Let's just hurry up and get to Pewter," She said, walking off.

"Where's Caterpie?" asked Naruto, not seeing him around.

Ash frowned, "Misty hurt his feeling and he went back inside his pokeball."

Naruto also frowned. Caterpie had feelings, was Misty really acting like this? 'She's almost as bad as Sakura was… But Sakura changed, so she could to.'

"Whoa look!" Ash said. Misty stopped walking to look, and Naruto stopped his train of thought to also look at what the boy was looking at. It looked like a bigger version of a Pidgey to Naruto. "A Pidgeotto!"

'A what?' thought Naruto.

'**The evolved form of Pidgey**,' Kurama replied from his ball, apparently awake. **'When a Pokémon is strong or experienced enough, they change forms and grow stronger. There can also be other conditions that determine evolution, but I really didn't pay much attention to what Pikachu was saying when he described it to me, except something about special stones.'**

Naruto nodded. He was glad that Kurama was learning about this world, since he was still greatly unsure of a lot of things himself.

"I'll show you what my Pokémon are made of. Go Caterpie!" Ash yelled, releasing Caterpie. Both Misty and Pikachu were shocked, but Naruto wasn't.

Last night while messing with the Pokedex, he found out about type weaknesses and now knew that bugs like Caterpie were weak against flying types. But he also understood that type advantage wasn't everything, and that it's also about strategy and skill in a battle. He also knew that Ash wanted to prove Caterpie's worth.

But currently… Caterpie was just running around, being chased by Pidgeotto. Maybe this wasn't the best battle.

"Ash call back Caterpie now!" Misty yelled.

Ash recalled Caterpie just as Pidgeotto charged at it. He ended up missing and getting its beak stuck into the tree.

"Pikachu go!" Ash said. Pikachu got ready and alert as Pidgeotto freed himself and started flying around.

"Thundershock now!" he yelled. Pikachu charged his electricity and launched it at Pidgeotto, paralysing the Pokémon. "Now, Pokeball go!" He threw his Pokeball at Pidgeotto, sucking it up in a red beam of light.

One…Two…Three… Poof! The ball stopped shaking, and Ash successfully captured Pidgeotto.

"Yes! We got Pidgeotto!" Ash yelled, giving the peace symbol.

"Pika-chew!" Said Pikachu, copying his trainers movements.

"See," he said to Misty after picking up his ball, "Told you I was the greatest."

"You're the worst!" she yelled at him. "It'll be a long time before YOU'RE a Pokémon master, like a million years!"

"I'm trying," he said.

"Yeah Misty, he's still new and doing his best," Naruto joined in.

"In Pokémon you have to work on strategy! Caterpie is a worm, and Pidgeotto is a bird. Birds eat worms!" she yelled.

"It's actually cause Pidgeotto was a flying type and Caterpie was a bug type. I'm pretty sure not all flying type Pokemon are birds, at least according to the dex," said Naruto, butting in.

"Whatever! You know what I mean!" Misty replied.

"Well… If you try hard enough things will work out, right?" Ash said, somewhat scared of Misty since she looked angry.

"No Ash, it won't work if you try hard! It's the trainer's judgement that's the most important in a battle! And unfortunately for you, the trainer needs to have a brain!"

"Now hold on now! You're going to far now, and yelling to much! You're starting to sound like a little bit-" Naruto yelled, angry at Misty, before he was cut off.

"Hahahaha hya!" a female voice said.

"Looks like we meet again!" said another voice.

"I recognize that voice," said Ash.

Motto: (I just copied and pasted it so I didn't have to write it out. Sorry senpai)

JESSE

To protect the world from devastation!

JAMES  
To unite all peoples within our nation!

JESSIE  
To denounce the evils of truth and love!

JAMES  
To extend our reach to the stars above!

JESSIE  
Jessie!

JAMES  
James!

JESSIE  
Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!

JAMES  
Surrender now, or prepare to fight!

MEOWTH  
Meowth!  
That's right!

Motto end:

"We're busy right now, we don't have time fo-"Ash started.

"Quiet! We came here to steal your Pikachu!" Jesse interrupted, as both she and James pointed at the yellow mouse.

"That's not your Pokémon, so you can't have it!" Naruto yelled, while Ash nodded vigorously.

"Hmph. That Pikachu's special, exceeding its evolutionary success for an average Pikachu. We'll take it no matter what!" yelled Meowth.

"WAIT!" yelled Naruto, making everyone stop in their tracks. "… How come your Pokémon can talk? I never really asked back then."

Everyone else besides team rocket also on curiously. A talking Pokémon really was strange, and nobody really did comment on it before. "Our Meowth is special!" yelled James.

"…" that wasn't really the response Naruto wanted, but he was willing to accept it.

"Now, where were we?" Thought Jessie. "Aw, yes! Ekans go!"

"You to Koffing!"

Out came both of team Rockets Pokémon.

'Should we intervene?' thought Naruto.

'**This is their battle, let them experience it.' Replied Kurama.**

Naruto decided to listen to Kurama and watch how things play out.

"Koffing haze and gunk shot!"

Koffing started to release a black fog, blinding the trainers and Pikachu. When they got their vision back, they saw that Pikachu was blinded by a wad of gunk in his eyes.

"That's not fair!" yelled Ash, picking up Pikachu. "Naruto!" he yelled, turning towards the blonde shinobi, "Please, no matter what happens, we can't let them have Pikachu. Make sure they don't get him."

Naruto nodded, while Misty was taken aback at Ash's actions.

Ash looked like he was in thought before taking out a pokeball. "Pidgeotto go!" he yelled, releasing his newest Pokémon.

Pidgeotto started flying into the air while Koffing floated after it. "You know what to do!" yelled James.

Koffing started charging at Pidgeotto, who was able to dodge it. He started launching gunk at Pidgeotto.

"Ekans! Go get your dinner!" Jessie yelled. Ekans tried to take a bite into Pidgeotto, but it was able to fly away in time.

"Pidgeotto use quick attack!" Ash commanded.

"Ekans dig underground!" Ekans burrowed underground, making Pidgeotto stop in its tracks and flap rapidly. While this was going on, Koffing sneaked behind Pidgeotto.

"Pidgeotto look out behind you!" Ash yelled. PIdgeotto turned around, and blew away the cloud of gas Koffing launched at him. He then avoided a barrage of gunk shots just as Ekans shot up from the ground and tried to bite him. He avoided it and flew away, but only barely.

Team rocket started to dance around with Japanese fans seeing how good their Pokémon were doing. "We're going to get a Pokémon! We're going to get a Pokémon! We're going to get a Pokémon!" they chanted, making Naruto sweat drop.

'Is this really the worst this world has to offer?' he thought.

"Pidgeotto gust attack!" Ash yelled. Pidgeotto was in the air being pursued by both Pokémon and launched a gust, but it missed and he was struck in the back by Ekans.

"No! Pidgeotto!" Ash yelled. Pidgeotto received several more attacks from both Pokémon before Ash had to recall it.

"That's it!" Yelled Ash, running towards the two Rocket members with his fist in the air. James merely held him off with his arm extended.

"Kid, only Pokémon fight in a Pokémon battle, not the trainers!" Said a grinning Meowth.

"Yeah, buzz off!" James said, knocking Ash back with a flick of the finger.

'Ash didn't have to react that much,' thought Naruto. It was just a flick to the forehead.

"Ash are you ok?" asked Misty.

"He's fine, just let him get up," replied Naruto. "Besides, he still has one Pokémon left…"

"Naruto, you can't be ser-"

"Just give up and let team rocket win!" Said Jessie.

"Never!" yelled Ash, taking out a final Pokeball as he picked himself up. "You may be knew, and sort of weak, but I believe in you! Go Caterpie!" yelled Ash, releasing his final Pokémon.

'**You sure that's a good idea?'** thought Kurama.

'It's like you said, let him experience his own battles,' replied Naruto.

Team Rocket looked at the tired worm Pokémon blankly before starting to laugh loudly. "Let's just get the bug spray!" joked Jessie.

Koffing and Ekans started to intimidate Caterpie and got ready to pounce, while Caterpie quivered in fear before Ash got an idea. "Caterpie string shot now!" he yelled.

Caterpie got up and looked less scared, before launching a spray of webbing at both Pokémon. Koffing was completely encased to the point that he looked like a cocoon and fell down, while Ekans had his entire head wrapped. Caterpie then charged at the fallen Koffing, and launched it at Ekans, sending them both back.

Team rocket was taken aback by what happened. "Beaten by a Caterpie?" said an astounded James.

Meowth stepped forwards, "Let me show you how a real Pokémon does it. Fury swipes attack!" He lunged at Caterpie, swiping at the air with extended claws. But Caterpie just launched more string at it, entangling Meowth.

Jessie and James picked Meowth up and returned their Pokémon, then began to run away. "Looks like team Rocket needs to blast off!" Yelled Jessie.

"Come back anytime, we'll surely beat you!" yelled Misty, sticking out her tongue.

After team rocket left, Ash and Naruto turned to Misty. "Well Misty, anything you want to say to Caterpie?" Ash asked, picking Caterpie up.

"Fine… I'm sorry," she said.

"Now you two should make up," Naruto butted in. Misty sighed and extended her hand towards Caterpie, before screaming and pulling it away as it started to shoot out webs.

Ash put Caterpie down and the webs started to surround Caterpie. "It's evolving!" Misty said.

Everyone was excited to watch a live Pokémon evolution. As the webs surrounded Caterpie, a slight light started to engulf him. After a few second, out came a green cocoon looking Pokémon.

Ash and Naruto took out their dex's to scan the new Pokémon. _Metapod, the evolved form of Caterpie. It has encased itself in a hard shell. Metapod currently knows quick attack, string shot and harden, but can currently only use harden in its chrysalis state. It has the ability shed skin._

"Great job Caterpie! You'll evolve again in no time!" Ash said.

"Metapod," metapod replied.

Ash brought Metapod up into Misty's face. "You were about to make friends. You didn't forget, did you Misty?" Asked ash.

"I-I didn't forget, but… AWWWWW!" she yelled, as a Beedrill flew past her.

Naruto snickered at the scene in front of him. 'This might be fun,' he thought.

"There's still so many Pokémon in this Forest! Come on!" Ash yelled, running off with Pikachu right behind him.

"Hey, wait for us!" Misty yelled, running in Ash's direction with Naruto, who easily caught up to him.

'Yup, this will be fun indeed…'

~**Unknown location~**

"… Are you sure this report is right?" asked a serious looking man sitting in a chair.

"Possibly sir, but we can't be too positive about reports from THOSE three," replied a red headed woman in a white suit.

He nodded and waved her off, "You're dismissed." The woman nodded and walked away. They turned his chair away from his desk and towards a giant screen. He punched in a few buttons, and on the video screen a man appeared. He had messy, faded red hair. He had pasty white skin, and dull brown eyes behind a pair of glasses. He was wearing a baggy blue jacket and black shirt from what you could tell from the screen.

"Agent Senjen, are you busy?" asked the man.

"Please sir, call me Jake. And I'm just finishing up business here in Johto. Why?" he asked.

"There's something I need you to investigate when you come back. I'll tell you the details later."

The agent nodded, "Of course. I'll do my best, Giovanni sir."

Giovanni nodded and turned off the screen, while petting his Persian. 'If a man, or whatever he was, exists like that in Kanto, I must see his power for myself! Only then I can see if I have a new threat, or a potential ally,' he grinned sickly.

The power the boy was reported to have was tempting, and something he wanted his hands on.

'Maybe he'll be of much importance as my prized project… Project MewTwo…"

**Dun… Dun… DUN!**

**Again, sorry for the delay, there was technical issues and such.**

**Furthermore, if any of you see any spelling mistakes or grammer mistakes, please comment on them in the description. This chapter was somewhat rushed. **

**Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Guys, sorry for the delay. School and stuff, plus a few personal stories, got in the way. **

**I don't own Pokémon. If I did, I would make red and green for the 3ds. **

**~Viridian Forest~ **

As Ash and Naruto were walking through Viridian Forest, they had to stop at the apparent scream.

"AHHH!"

"Misty, what's wrong?" asked Naruto. Their red headed companion was hanging from a tree, absolutely terrified.

"I…I saw a bug! Over there!" she yelled, pointing at a nearby bush.

The other two trainers and Pikachu sighed, Misty's fear was pretty sad for the average Pokemon trainer. "Don't worry Misty, I'll check it out. Who knows, maybe I'll even capture it," Naruto said calmly, walking towards place Misty pointed at.

Crawling out from underneath the bush came a caterpillar looking Pokémon. But this one was obviously not a Caterpie, because of its large, pointy spike on his head. "A Weedle! Good luck catching it!" Ash said, pulling out his Pokedex.

'Weedle, huh?' Naruto thought, taking out his own Dex. _Weedle. The stinger on this Pokémon's head guarantees that any attacker will get the point right where it hurts. _

'A bug type probably… Kurama, you want your first battle?' Naruto though.

'…ZZZ…ZZZ…ZZZ,' Naruto tried to communicate, but apparently Kurama was napping. He sighed and pulled out another ball.

"I guess this is up to you then. Go Pidgey!" Naruto yelled, releasing Pidgey from his ball.

Naruto heard a scream and saw Misty running away. The Weedle was rubbing against her leg, so she wanted to get out of there as fast as possible. "Don't just stand there catch it!" she yelled, running off into the distance.

"You can do it Naruto!" Ash cheered.

Naruto smirked and nodded. 'Time for our training to pay off.'

**~Flashback, when Ash first trained Pidgey~**

Pidgey was sweating hard. It was exhausted from what his trainer put him through, but for some reason… he felt like it was going to be all worth it.

Naruto made Pidgey run circles around the lake, while avoiding small projectiles ranging from rocks, food and mud to work on speed and evasiveness. What surprised him most was how his trainer was able to keep up with him as he flew.

After that, he had to break old logs Naruto dug up for practice and to get stronger.

Naruto looked at Pidgey and nodded. "Good job buddy, you get to rest for the rest of the day. It's getting late, we'll head back after I check you out a little," He took out Dexter and scanned Pidgey. _Pidgey, the tiny bird Pokémon. Possess the ability keen eye (Can't lose accuracy). Moves: Tackle, Peck, Sand attack, and Quick attack. _Naruto smiled at his Pokémon's skill and put him back in his ball.

**~Flashback end~**

"You ready for this Pidgey?" Naruto asked. He got a affirmative cry and got ready.

The Weedle was eyeing down Pidgey, not intimidated in the slightest.

Weedle lunged at Pidgey point first. "Dodge and gust!" Naruto yelled. Pidgey flew out of the way and blew some air at Weedle as it stumbled to land. It was pushed backed and tumbled a bit.

Weedle got up as Naruto commanded his next move. "Confuse it with a sand attack!" Pidgey casted a small sand storm at Weedle, making it close it eyes in irritation as it was engulfed in sand.

"Now, finish this off! Use a super effective peck, powered up with quick attack!" Naruto exclaimed. Nothing said a Pokémon couldn't use two moves at the same time, so he thought he'd try it out. Pidgeys beak got a faint glow as it rushed towards the still blinded Weedle.

'Whoa, a double move… I've got to use that one day…' Ash thought with wide eyes.

Pidgey struck the Weedle with a fast force and knocked it back a few feet. It tumbling on its back, and it looked like it was struggling to get up.

"Bug types are easy to capture, you should be weak enough now! Pokeball, go!" Naruto exclaimed, throwing a ball at Weedle, absorbing it in a red light.

One…two…Three… Poof!

"Way to go Pidgey! We got Weedle!" Naruto exclaimed, while PIdgey cheered. He grabbed his Pokeball and saw a kid approach them out of the corner of his eye.

"Excuse me, are you a Pokémon trainer from Pallet?" the kid asked, approaching Naruto. He was wearing what Naruto thought was samurai armour, but it was really old fashioned.

"He isn't but I am. So?" Ash replied to the weird kid.

"I have found you at last," the kid said. Naruto noticed a gleam in the boy's eyes as he reached for something on his side.

"Ash look out!" Naruto and Ash turned around to see Misty running towards them. Naruto looked back at the kid and saw he a sword in his hand, and was about to swing it down at Ash. Thinking fast, he rushed towards the boy in a blur and grabbed his hand and punched him hard in the gut.

CRACK!

He snapped his (fake) armour, making a loud snapping noise that echoed throughout the forest. The kid was at a loss of breath as he gaped in pain, and collapsed on the floor, holding his gut in pain.

Misty, Ash Pikachu and even Pidgey just stared at Naruto at what he did. 'S-so… Strong…' they all thought.

Naruto got on one knee and looked at the boy, who looked back up at him. "I don't like resorting to violence, but you threatened to attack my friend. So, why don't we all just talk this over, and lets see what you want," he said in a calm, but stern, voice.

The boy nodded and started picking himself up.

**~One Explanation later~ **

"… A Samurai Pokémon trainer?" Naruto questioned the boy.

After talking, they found out he was just a kid looking for a battle. The sword wasn't even real! It was plastic! His chest armour, now broken, was discarded on the floor.

"Yes! I am a Pokémon samurai who lives in this forest! I have made it my duty to challenge all Pallet town trainers that come this way!" the samurai replied (I have no idea what his name is. The Wikipedia just calls him 'samurai,' like it's his name).

'That samurai trainer thing is kind of dumb,' thought Naruto.

'**Agreed****,**' responded a now awakened Kurama.

Ash smirked, "I'll battle you, sure! This will be easy!" Ash said.

The still hurting 'Samurai' also smirked, "We shall see, trainer of Pallet. Let's battle! Go, Pinsir!" He said, scurrying back and releasing a two legged beetle looking Pokémon.

Naruto smiled, 'reminds me of Shino.'

"Alright, let's go, Pidgeotto!" Ash exclaimed, releasing his Pidgeon Pokémon.

One canon fight later… (I'm not changing anything, except Pidgeotto wasn't asleep. He still loses to samurai)

"Pidgeotto, return!" Ash said.

"Hmph, you're such a novice trainer," commented Samurai.

'We've been trainers for less than a week," replied Naruto.

"I battled the other trainers of Pallet, and they were much better battles! All of them beat me!" Samurai commented.

Ash found this insulting, especially since one of them was most likely Gary. "Alright, bug vs. bug! Metapod, go!" Ash released his Metapod, who simply just looked off into space.

"Pinsir, crush that bug!" Pinsir rushed towards Metapod, his pincers ready to crush it.

"Harden!" Ash commanded. Metapod glowed a bit as Pinsir tried to crush it. It clamped its pincers down hard, but ended up cracking his own spikes.

'That was smart, using a defensive move offensively,' thought Naruto.

"Alright return!" Samurai returned Pinsir and drew out another ball. "Clever… quite clever. Pokeball go!" he yelled.

From the pokeball he threw, another Metapod came out. "Metapod vs. Metapod!?" Ash said.

"Yes, now I shall win this fight! Metapod, use harden!" he yelled.

"No! Metapod, use harden even stronger!" Ash commanded, as Metapod did this.

"Metapod, as strong as steel!"

'This will take a while…' thought Naruto. "Call me if anything happens, I'm going to train for a bit,' he said to Misty, walking off.

'**Let me guess, me and that Weedle?**' Kurama inquired.

Naruto nodded, 'you two have the least training experience, so yeah.'

Kurama had to agree with that. He was the Kyuubi! He was supposed to have real power! But now, he was just a tiny thing. He couldn't live with that, he _needed_ to get more strength, it was the only thing he ever thought he could truly call his own.

'**Agreed. I feel an odd sensation that I want to let out****,****' **Naruto just nodded at that, deciding to just agree with whatever.

When he found a small clearing away from the trainers, he'd release both of them and get started.

**~3 hours later~**

"You over did yourself," Naruto said, looking towards a field of holes. From one of the holes, Kurama's head popped out.

'**I couldn't help myself! Every bone in my body just said to dig! So I dug!'** he answered back**. 'Besides, I learnt how to do a move! I can dig holes! I did more than the bug!'**

"Weedle did fine. He made a few holes in that tree, plus he's still new" he replied, looking towards his chest. Currently, Weedle was crawling around his body. "By the way… why's he doing this?"

"Weedoo!"

"… Kurama."

'**He said you smell nice, that and he's bored,**' he replied.

Ash sighed, 'okay, it's been three hours. Let's head back to the group. Return you two." Kurama nodded while Weedle stopped crawling as he recalled them back.

'Are they done yet?' he thought, walking towards the group.

"Metapod, ultimate harden!"

'… Those two are as determined, stubborn and stupid as I am.'

Misty and Pikachu were sunbathing while this epic clash between Pokémon occurred, when suddenly she got up. "You guys hear that?"

There was a faint buzzing in the air. "Oh no! Metapod, return!" the Samurai said.

"Hey! We're not done with our battle here!" Ash replied.

"Ash look!" Naruto yelled, pointing towards an approaching swarm cloud of bee looking things.

"Oh no, Beedrill! We have to run away!" Samurai yelled (Yes, I'm just going to call him samurai like it's a name).

As Samurai ran, a Beedrill swooped down and stole Metapod from the ground. "Oh no, Metapod!" Ash yelled, taking out its pokeball. He tried to recall Metapod, but the beams of light were missing him and he fled into the trees.

'Damnit! There's no way of tracking him with a swarm of Deadly Pokémon behind us, and I don't have a jutsu big enough to get them all' thought Naruto.

Quickly, Misty grabbed Ash's and Naruto's hand and dragged them. "We have to hurry! They're catching up!"

Naruto got Misty to let go and started running with them, but Ash was reluctant and was still dragged. "But… Metapod…"

They continued running until they saw Samurai jump to the side, behind a bush. They copied him and watched as the rest of the Beedrill flew away.

"That was close…" Misty said, before turning around and nearly having a panic attack. A tree, with dozens of bug cocoons attached to them.

"A hive of Kakunas..." Samurai thought out loud, while Ash and Naruto brought out their dex's. _Kakuna, a transitional stage between Weedle__and Beedrill__. __Kakunas remain inactive until they evolve__into deadly Beedrills and hatch._

Ash gasped as he saw what was at the base of the tree. It was Metapod, staring off into the distance. "It's Metapod!" Ash exclaimed, while Naruto and Misty put a hand over his mouth.

One of the Kakuna shifted its eyes, looking towards the trainers. Nobody moved as they watched the Kakuna shells crack and glow, as Beedrills started to emerge from their back and swarm in front of them.

'… Crap'

"Run!" Yelled Naruto, making sure everyone went ahead before he does, so nobody got hurt.

They ran a lot more as they were chased by Beedrill until they saw a wooden house. "My Cabin! Everyone inside!" Samurai yelled, picking up his pace even faster.

He opened the door as everyone rushed inside, while the Beedrill charged their needles at them,. He quickly locked the door behind them as the Beedrills pierced a hole into the walls.

They waited patiently, wanting to see what the Beedrill would do. It looked like the Beedrills were waiting outside for the trainers to come out.

They all let out a sigh of relief for being safe, at least for now.

"This is all your fault!" Samurai yelled, pointing towards Naruto. "And you! You shouldn't have abandoned your Pokémon!" He pointed to Ash this time.

"How is this my fault!?" Naruto questioned.

"It was probably when you snapped my armour that those Beedrill were alerted to where we were!" he yelled.

"Well I wouldn't have hit you if you didn't assault my friend with a sword!" Naruto yelled.

Samurai humphed, and turned back to ash. "You are a novice trainer! You shouldn't have abandoned your Pokémon!"

"I tried to get him back! I did my best!" Ash replied.

"Well your best wasn't good enough! You aren't nearly as good of a trainer as the others from pallet were!"

"You aren't that great yourself! Your Pinser lost to a Pokémon that only used one move! And that was self-inflicted pain! Not to mention you sent out a Pokémon that couldn't attack against another one, creating a stalemate. And you call him a novice?" Naruto questioned. That boy wasn't as good as he was making himself out to be. Naruto knew a little about good strategy, and knew the basics good enough to know that you should fight a guy who's mainly defensive with more defense.

Samurai got red the face and scowled. "Shut up! Metapod was my only other Pokémon!"

"Then you should've been smart enough to realise that there was no way you could've won against Ash with what you had!" Naruto countered.

"I could've made Ash quit by boring him!"

"… You really are pathetic," Naruto deadpanned.

Samurai gaped like a fish trying to think of something to say, but he couldn't. He simply huffed again. "Let's just get ready for the night. We have to wait it out."

Naruto decided to let ago, and nodded in agreement. "Alright. Do you mind if I let out one of my Pokémon though? Just for fresh air."

"Only one," he replied.

Naruto nodded and took out Weedle's pokeball. 'Maybe a little bit of room will help you evolve,' he thought.

They group spent the rest of the day playing board games and talking, except for Ash who was sulking about Metapod. They all set up their sleeping bags and found comfortable places on the floor when it was time for night.

"Goodnight guys!" Naruto said, getting comfy as he watched Weedle curl up on Samurai's counter.

"Goodnight/ Pika," was the collective response he heard, as he dozed off. He slept the most peaceful since he got here that night, with absolutely nothing in the world that could wake him up…

~Morning~

"PIKACHUUU!" Naruto and the other present trainers woke up to the volts of electricity flowing through them. They got a wakeup call from Pikachu.

"What is it?" Naruto groaned, picking up his burnt body as the others started to get up.

Pikachu started to jump up and down while shouting in panic, pointing at Ash's sleeping bag. It was empty, and he was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Ash?" Misty questioned, while Pikachu panicked some more.

"He probably went after his Metapod!" Samurai brought up, while Naruto nodded.

"Alright, we have to head out. Let's go!" Naruto said, "Weedle, retur- wait… Where's Weedle?" he asked.

They looked around the room for a bit before Misty shrieked and pointed up. They looked up to see what she was screaming at, but didn't see his Weedle. No, they were looking at a Kakuna that was… Watching them.

"Weedle, is that you?"

The Kakuna said nothing, but descended to Naruto's chest level. It let go of the string holding it up, and shot at new one at his chest, pulling itself up and became attached to Naruto.

"… That answers that I guess. Let's go!" Naruto sweat dropped. He was glad Weedle evolved over night, but felt like he was too affectionate.

'**She**,' Kurama corrected.

… That she was too affectionate.

"I have a mesh net that will protect us from the Beedrills. Let's get it before we go!" Samurai said, going through a closet.

They nodded and helped him find it. "Ash, you better not get hurt."

**~The Kakuna hive~**

After they found the protective net, they ran towards the tree that Metapod was at. When they arrived, they saw a Beedrill about to attack Ash.

"Ash!" Both Misty and Naruto yelled.

"Watch out for the twinneedle attack!" Samurai shouted to.

Naruto was about to rush in, despite the Beedrills, but stopped when he saw Metapod jump up in front of Ash, taking the blow for him.

"Metapod!" Ash yelled, picking him up as the rest ran over to him. He had a slash across his chest. "Are you okay?"

From the hole, a light shone through. Everyone watched in awe as a figure emerged from Metapods shell.

"It's evolving!" Samurai commented.

From the shell, a purple butterfly Pokémon came out.

"A Butterfree…" Ash gasped, while everyone was aweing it, and brought out his Pokedex. _Butterfree. One week after Caterpie__evolves__into Metapod, it again evolves into Butterfree._

"Whoa…" Naruto commented, before he snapped out of it as he saw a Beedrill swarm approaching. "Guys," He started.

"Don't worry! Butterfree, knock them all out with your sleep powder attack!" He commanded.

Buterfree happily flew high and started spraying powder over the Beedrill. As the powder was hitting them, the Beedrill started to fall limp and fall to the ground in exhaustion.

After all the Beedrill fell, Ash got a wide smile on his face and started cheering and jumping up and down wildly.

"You were able to handle your Pokémon so well after evolution, well done," commented Samurai.

"Way to go Ash!" Misty cheered.

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted in joy.

"Good job Ash! You to Butterfree!" Naruto said, smiling at Ash as he patted Kakuna on his chest.

Ash just continued to cheer wildly and hop for joy.

**~Later, a path~**

"This pathway will lead you to pewter city. It is a 5 day walk. Good luck on your travels."

"Thank you Samurai. But shouldn't we finish out battle?" asked Ash.

"We will surely battle again someday, but I feel like I must perfect my technique before we battle again," Samurai replied.

Naruto nodded I agreement. A little practice makes everything better. "We'll see you around."

"Goodbye!" Samurai replied, as the trainers parted ways.

As they got further down the path as the sun was going down, Naruto stopped.

"What is it Naruto?" Ash asked.

"I feel like I should get in some training to. My Kakuna needs to evolve soon anyways before our next battle. So, everyone come out!" he yelled, tossing his two pokeballs in the air.

Kuram and Pidgey came out, and looked at the trainers. '**What is it?**' Kurama thought.

"Lets set up camp here and practice some moves! Pidgey, start attacking the fruit on that tree! Kurama, lets practice your aim!"

Kurama sighed as he and Pidgey followed him, while Ash snickered. "I want to train to! Lets quickly set up camp and get ready!" Ash said, dumping his bag and reaching for his own Pokeballs. Misty just giggled as she saw the two trainer's spirits.

Things were looking good.

**Hey guys, sorry for the delay again., Because of school work, I'll be falling behind a bit on this story. It will update a lot faster during the summer, so don't worry.**

**Please rate, review, and comment ay errors you may see. **


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm really sorry for the late upload, there were family things happening, plus school is on my case. In summer, it will be much faster**

**I don't own Naruto/ Pokémon. If I did, Dragonite would be a less derpy evolution compared to Dragonair. **

**Chapter something: The pride of pewter city/ Brock is a rule breaker?**

**~End of viridian forest~**

After several days of walking on the path Samurai pointed out, the gang finally spotted Pewter city in the distance. Naruto and Ash ran up closer onto a rock to get a better view of the city.

"Wow, we're finally here!" Ash commented as he sat down, "My feet are killing me!"

"Yeah, that forest was pretty long," Naruto said, still standing. He didn't really mind the walk though, it gave him enough time to 'train' Kakuna, who was still carrying himself on Naruto's chest.

Ever since he evolved, Kakuna never went back inside its pokeball. Every day, when Naruto was training, eating, or doing anything really, he just stuck close to him. He gave off this weird… warmth that he liked. Besides possible wind resistance from when Naruto went running, or jumped at the tree tops to see how much longer they had left, the only training he had was doing random harden attacks every once in a while. Besides Kakuna, Kurama and Pidgey didn't really get much training either. Kurama just practiced shooting ember attacks for accuracy, while Pidgey helped Naruto scope out the area.

"Pewter city is a grey city… The color of stone," a voice spoke up. Naruto and Ash looked down while Misty and Pikachu looked over their shoulders to see who spoke up. A man in worn out clothing was sitting below them. They couldn't get a good look at the mysterious man's face because of a hat covering his eyes, but they got a general idea of how he looked.

"My name is Flint, and you're sitting on my merchandise. Pewter city is known for its rocks." Beside the man were shelves loaded with rocks with small stickers with prices on them.

Naruto sweat dropped at the idea. "How many rocks do you usually sell?" he asked, actually curious if he made a living off of it.

"I usually sell 500 rocks a year."

"…" Naruto couldn't believe that somebody would actually pay for something they could find on the ground, but he did see stranger things before.

"You two are trainers, aren't you?" he said, pointing towards Naruto and Ash, who both nodded. "Well, your Pikachu looks worn out. You might want to get all your Pokémon healed up. Follow me, I'll show you the way."

They nodded, agreeing with his reasoning. "He seems like a nice man!" Misty commented.

"Oh… by the way, it'll be a 2 dollar fine for resting on my merchandise."

They stopped in their tracks and fell face first in the ground after hearing him. 'Cheap, exploiting bastard,' thought Naruto.

**~Pokémon center~**

"Wah…? Didn't we see you in Viridian city?" They were at the Pokémon center, and Naruto and Ash were looking confusingly at the nurse in the Pokémon center. She looked exactly the same like the one in Viridian.

"Oh no! The one in viridian is another nurse joy, my younger sister in fact," she smiled softly. "Let me just look after your Pokémon for a bit. Why don't you two check out that poster over there?"

Naruto was skeptical of the whole 'twin sister' thing, but he decided to drop it there. He and Ash walked over towards the poster she pointed at. It was talking about some sort of… competition thing. A 'Pokémon league.'

"The Pokémon league?" Ash asked aloud.

"To enter the league, you have to travel to different towns and beat gym trainers there. Do you think you can do that, Ash?" Misty said with a taunting look.

"Of course we can! Right Pikachu? Naruto?"

Naruto didn't really think about joining the league, but since Ash was so enthusiastic about it… who knows? It might be fun. "Definitely, sign me up!"

"So, you two are going are going to challenge brock are you?" a voice said from behind them. It was the old man that was selling rocks. "He's the gym leader of this town."

"After our Pokémon are healed, take us to him. We'll beat him easily!" Ash commented, while Naruto looked at the man confidently.

"Ha ha ha! Sure you will kid," he said, walking off outside.

Ash was ticked at how he laughed at them, but Naruto was kind of nervous. He never fought a gym leader before, and he wasn't sure about their skills. "Let's get something to eat before we go," he said. The group nodded and all left towards the nearby restaurant.

**~Outside the Pewter city gym~**

"She was really mad," Naruto said to Ash. Misty left them with the check at the diner after they refused her help.

"We don't need her! Let's go inside," Ash replied. The building was largely made out of rock, with only a door that wasn't stone.

"Alright then…" he said, following Ash. Inside, the Gym was dark. Naruto and Ash couldn't see anything. "Hello…?" asked Ash.

"We came to challenge the Pewter city gym! Is Brock here?" called out Naruto. They both walked a little bit further before a spotlight came on. It focused on a dark skin toned man with oddly shaped eyes. 'Are… are they closed or open?' Naruto asked, not realising that he was contemplating over one of the biggest mysterious ever presented to mankind.

"Who goes there?" the man asked.

Ash stepped forward. "I am Ash from pallet town, and this is my friend Naruto. We came here to challenge you!" he answered.

"Is this your first gym match?" he asked questioningly. "A gym match is different from regular battles, for this is for the official Pokémon league. There are special rules to these."

"What are the rules?" Naruto came forward and asked.

Brock smirked. "The rules can vary per gym, and it's different for each gym leader for how they decide if you're worthy. Here, we will use two Pokémon each," Brock answered. "Now, before I start, can how long you two have been trainers?"

"Around two weeks, why?" Ash answered.

Brock looked down towards Pikachu. "Your Pokémon is at its cutest stage, which means it isn't strong enough to win," he answered, as Pikachu got ticked off, almost as much as Ash. "I have to accept your challenge as a gym leader. Let's just get this over with." With a snap of the fingers, all the lights turned on and the walls around them lifted, revealing a stony area. Those two walls started heading towards each other, while Ash, Naruto and Pikachu were in the center.

Ash and Pikachu panicked as they started running towards the other side of the gym. They got there just as the area closed, and they looked back towards Naruto, who was casually walking back. He just jumped onto the moving platform as it came closer. Brock was impressed by Naruto. 'If he has enough physical skill to jump onto it without a worry, he might just have good Pokémon trained, despite the un-evolved Kakuna on his chest. This might not be as bad as I thought…'

"So who is my first challenger?" he asked.

Naruto and Ash looked at each other, before Naruto closed his eyes and nodded towards Ash. Ash smirked and walked up. "I will be your first challenger!"

Brock nodded. "Alright, let's do this. Onix, you go first!" Brock released a giant snake looking pokemon made out of big boulders.

'There really are many different kinds of Pokemon…" Naruto thought, impressed by its size.

"Alright, let's go Pikachu!" Ash commanded. Pikachu, nervously, walked onto the field after trying to get Ash to choose a different Pokémon instead of him. "Let's go!"

**~One canon battle later~**

"I forfeit! Let Pikachu go!" Ash pleaded, as Pikachu was getting squished be Onix. Naruto was awestruck by how powerful this Pokémon was compared to Pikachu. IT took the electricity head on and was able to use its shear strength to overpower him.

"Onix, release him," Brock commanded. Onix let its tail unravel as Pikachu collapsed onto the floor. Ash ran to the battle field to retrieve Pikachu.

"You still want to battle?" he asked, looking at Naruto. Right now, Naruto was nervous, but his Kakuna was raging at Brock. It was shaking wildly at him and let hisses.

"Calm down buddy, we can beat him," Naruto reassured. Ash got off the battle field and looked towards him, "Ash! Take Pikachu to the center, I'll meet up with you."

Hesitantly, Ash left. "Let's see what you got. Onix, return!" he said, recalling him back and drawing out a new pokeball. "Go, Geodude!" Out from the ball came a weird looking boulder with arms sticking out. Naruto glanced at the Pokémon and thought about it after reviewing the dex.

'A rock type… just like Onix… Only Kurama has a super effective move… Besides him, only Pidgey can be used in battle, since Kakuna is in a shell… guess I'll have to rely on his Pokémon's small size," Naruto wrapped up his thoughts and took out a Pokeball. "Go, Pidgey!"

When he released his eager pidgey, Brock snickered. "Amateur, Pidgey is weak to rock move."

"Shut up about that. It takes more than just an advantage to win a battle, it also takes skill and planning," he said. Brock was still smirking, but he admitted that what he said had some value.

"Whatever, let's begin! Geodude, rock throw!" Geodude grabbed a chunk of the ground and threw at Pidgey, who easily dodged it.

"I trained Pidgey to be really evasive! Now stay in the air and use sand attack with gust!" Pidgey whipped up a small sandstorm, and using gust, made it larger and more violent, blinding Geodude and hiding both Pokémon from view Pidgey from view.

"Geodude, aim where Pidgey was at last. Use another rock throw!" From the big dust cloud, a random rock was show to come out of it.

"Use quick attack with peck! And use gust to evade!" As the sand cloud dispersed, Brock watched as Pidgey slammed its beak at the back of Geodudes head at a fast speed, and quickly using a gust attack to fly back farther as he was somewhat pushing Geodude back as he turned around.

'He combined two moves together… Twice! He created a stronger force on that peck by increasing the speed with quick attack, as well as combining both attacks damage! He also used that other non-effective move as a quick escape… This kid is really impressive… if his Pokémon was stronger, he would definitely win!' Brock was impressed with Naruto's odd way of doing things. Using ineffective moves were dumb, but using them in that way… that was impressive.

"Geodude, rollout!" Geodude began to roll and jump towards PIdgey, who easily doged. "Again and again, faster and faster!"

Geodude continued to use rollout, with each attempt being faster than before, and harder for Pidgey to dodge. Most of the rocks on the battlefield were destroyed from Geodude missing and ramming into them.

'Think… Ok!' "PIdgey! Wait in front of that wall!" Pidgey flew towards the wall as Geodude started rolling at a high speed again. "Dodge it… Now!" As Geodude launched itself at Pidgey, it flew to the side in an attempt to dodge, but was a second to late and Geodude partially hit Pidgey, knocking it out. "No!" But it wasn't the end here. Geodude was still going at top speed, and didn't stop its momentum when it aimed at Pidgey, crashing into the wall behind it, leaving a big hole and stopping it in its tracks.

'Geodude is probably ok, but that tactic made hime take a lot of damage…' thought Brock. "Your Pokémon has fainted! Choose a new one to battle!" It was true, Pidgey was out cold. Naruto recalled Pidgey and was about to send out Kurama, when he felt Kakuna violently shaking on his chest. It looked outraged, and had a hateful look on its face.

"Kakuna?" Kakuna started to glow as Naruto said its name. Its shell was cracking open, and he and Brock were witnessing a figure coming out of him. It was evolving!

The glowing stopped, and Kakuna's empty shell dropped to the floor. In the air was a Beedrill that was buzzing loudly. Kakuna… You're a Beedrill now! Great!" Naruto took out his Pokedex and scanned his new Beedrill.

_Beedrill, the poison bee Pokémon. Beedrill has the moves Fury attack, poison sting, and bug bite. Beedrills ability is swarm, making bug type moves more powerful. _

"You want to battle I guess?" Beedrill nodded and buzzed more furiously. "Alright then, if you want to… Let's go!" Beedrill flew into the battle field and looked at the Geodude still picking itself up.

"Humph. Even if Geodude did get weaker, do you honestly believe that the Pokemon that just evolved has enough strength to beat me?" Brock taunted.

Naruto kept his coll. "Beedrill, dodge all his attack, and don't stop using poison sting!" Beedrill buzzed furiously and launched its stinger at Geodude.

Geodude raised its arms across its face to defend as Beedrill drove its stinger at him with full force. The stinger and Geodudes arms collided as Geodude was defending, before Geodude launched Beedrill back into the air. "Your Beedrill isn't powerful enough to beat Geodude!"

Naruto smirked at that comment. His aim _wasn't_ to beat Geodude. Brock realised this once he saw Geodude groan in pain with a sick look on its face as it began to wobble. "Poison sting can leave the Pokémon poisoned. It doesn't matter if I can't overpower Geodude, I just need to outlast it and avoid all of your attacks."

Brock was ticked off that the trainer won this. His Beedrill had flight, and could easily go into a position where he couldn't be hit. The only move that might work was rollout, but that would push Geodude too hard and the poison would take in.

"Fine, I'll consider this Geodudes loss. Return," Brock was more impressed by the blonde trainer ten the other one. He was using actual strategy. "Now, go On-"

"No!" Naruto stopped Brock mid-throw. "Beedrill can't beat Onix yet. I don't want to get him hurt, so I'll forfeit."

Brock rose his eyebrows at what the trainer said, and just nodded as he put away the pokeball. "A smart move. You couldn't have won this no matter how hard you tried, but I was impressed by your performance. Try challenging me again some other time."

Naruto nodded and recalled Beedrill. Brock watched as the trainer walked out the door, thinking about whether or not he should be prepared for their next fight.

'… **God damnit I wanted to fight!' **

**~Flints shack~**

Outside of the gym, Flint was waiting for Naruto. He told him that Ash was at his house, so he followed him.

It was a small wooden cabin on the outskirts of town. Right now, Pikachu was resting up on the floor from exhaustion as the three of them talked about what happened.

"Basically, we weren't prepared enough," Naruto brought up.

Flint nodded in agreement as he took a sip of tea. "Brock is very powerful person. He has a ot of potential."

"So why doesn't he leave and go into any regional tournaments?" Ash asked.

Flint stopped drinking his teas and put down his cup. "He has his reasons…"

"What are they?" Ash asked. Flint looked at Ash and got up, signalling both trainers to follow.

**~Brocks home~**

Right now, the three men were peering into the window, looking at the Gym leader cooking food, fixing clothes, and wearing a pink apron. The weirdest thing was the many different children that looked exactly like him, eyes and all.

'Spying on him feels wrong on so many levels…' thought Naruto.

"His good for nothing father left this family a few years ago, and soon after I heard his heartbroken mother just passed away. It left just Brock to look after these kids by himself," Flint said. "He has a hard life looking after them all by himself… "

"That father is probably a good for nothing loser by now," Naruto commented. "Probably living by himself with no friends or family, and probably no money to."

Flint nearly face faulted and broke down crying because of these comments, but kept his cool and nodded. "Yup… a loser… Say there, Ash. I don't know how to help your blonde friend over here, but I do know a way to power up your Pikachu…"

Ash looked up to the old man, then back towards Naruto to see what he thought about it. Naruto looked between the two and nodded. "He seems trustworthy to me. If you want his help, you can take it. I'll be out training by myself."

They parted ways, preparing in their own way to face off against Brock.

**~The next day, Outside Pewter gym~**

"Really? Supercharging Pikachu?" Naruto and Ash were talking about what they did last night, with Misty right behind them. Apparently, it involved running on a wheel, letting misty find him again, and taping wires onto Pikachu. All Naruto did was some jogging.

Ash nodded as they walked into the gym, "He's a lot stronger now!"

"Is that so?" The lights turned on and the trainers were greeted by the sight of Brock. "I fought both of you yesterday, and after what I saw… I want to put up a little… condition to this battle," he said, calmly standing up.

Naruto stepped forward as Misty moved to the sidelines. "What do you mean?"

Brock smirked. "We both know it'll be near impossible from what I saw that you two have a Pokémon that could take down Onix, so how about we make this interesting?" Naruto and Ash were still confused by what he was saying, but were also intrigued. "The league says I can give out badges in any way I deem acceptable, so how about we have a two versus one? One Pokémon from each of you versus my Onix?"

"Aren't double battles against league rules?" Ash spoke up.

"Only in the Kanto league, and as long as no body reports it, its fine for us to do."

Ash wasn't so sure about this. He wanted to win, but was it really ok to break those rule? He guessed that since it was Brocks gym he had the power to authorize it, but still…

"Fine then, this might be the best thing for us after all," Naruto walked up to the battlefield, with Ash nervously coming up next to him.

"Fine... we'll accept your conditions… Go Pikachu!" Pikachu ran off his shoulder and ran onto the battlefield.

Seeing Ash's choice, Naruto decided to go with his own starter. "Kurama, let's go!"

Brock looked at the trainers like they had a second head. "Two Pokémon weak to ground types? Fools. Go Onix!" He released his own starter and most powerful Pokémon, who looked down at the other two without a fear in the world.

Pikachu was scared, and launched a thunder bolt everywhere. The electricity was noticeably much more powerful than before, destroying boulders and even causing Onix to flinch back when he was hit. The lightning was random, almost hitting the two trainers and staring a small fire on the lights in the roof. Luckily, Kurama avoided all damage by digging underground.

Brock saw this power and was worried. The Pikachu alone might be able to take him down. He decided to go for it first, being the more powerful looking one. His Onix extended its tail and grabbed Pikachu.

"Pikachu!" Onix continued to crush Pikachu with its might.

'Crap! What to do…' thought Naruto, before he heard the noise of water pouring.

The fire Pikachu made caused the sprinklers to turn on, spraying Onix and making it let go of Pikachu. Naruto and Ash widened their eyes before Misty called from the stands, "Rock types are weak to water! Attack now!"

Seeing the opportunity, both Naruto and Ash acted. "Pikachu thunderbolt

"Kurama, dig!"

From the ground, Kurama shot up and collided with Onix's head, causing it to flinch back in pain. As soon as Kurama landed, Pikachu launched a fully charged thunder bolt at Onix, doing powerful damage.

"Onix!" Onix collapsed onto the ground, barely staying conscious.

"Let's end this!" Ash yelled, about to use his final attack. He was about to call it, when he felt many little hands holding him back. "Wha- What's this?"

"Ash! Brocks siblings are holding you back, open your eyes!" Naruto yelled.

Stopping Ash from moving were Brocks younger brother and sisters, all grabbing onto him so he wouldn't move.

"Hey you guys let him go! This is an official Gym battle!" Brock yelled, but they wouldn't let go.

'We don't want to see your Onix hurt by this mean man!" One of them called out.

Ash and Naruto looked at what the kids were doing and sighed. "Pikachu return!"

"… You to Kurama!"

Pikachu looked puzzled at Ash's command, but Kurama sort of knew what was happening and didn't really care. **'You sure about this?**' he thought, before going back to his ball.

'Just trust him,' Naruto replied.

"What do you two think you're doing?! Brock yelled as the two trainers were walking out.

Ash turned around to face him. "Your brothers and sisters care too much about Onix for us to hurt him, and using the sprinklers was cheating."

"We'll beat you some other day, and we'll do it fairly," Naruto finished, walking out as Ash followed.

Misty, Brock and his could only stare in disbelief that they walked out.

**~Road out of pewter~**

"Wait… You're just giving them to us?" As Ash and Naruto were leaving Pewter, Brock caught up to them and tried to give them both badges.

"Both of you haven't beaten me, but you two did show what it takes to be a good trainer. You both showed your kindness towards Pokémon by not getting Onix while it was at a disadvantage. As the official gym leader of pewter, I find you two worthy of these badges," He responded.

"B-But," Ash started, trying to refuse.

"No, please accept. I get pleasure out of raising Pokémon, not battling them. IF I wasn't responsible for my gym and my family, I'd be travelling like you two."

Naruto didn't know what to do. He didn't think he earned the badge, but this man was extending out his kindness and he didn't want to turn it down. "… Fine, we'll take them," Ash looked towards Naruto and nodded, taking a Badge for himself. "We know we don't deserve these right now, but I promise for the both of us that we'll truly earn these badges one day, and you better believe it."

Ash jumped up and down, excited for his badge, while Brock smiled warmly at the blonde trainer. 'This man… he will accomplish great things.'

"Brock! … You should follow your dreams."

The three trainers turned around and saw Flint walking towards them. He stopped mid pace and took off his hat, and his apparently fake beard.

"… My father," Brock said sternly.

"Wait! Flint's your good for nothing father?!" Ash exclaimed.

"The cheap, exploiting bastard is the poor, friendless loser?" Naruto commented, as Flint sweat dropped.

"…Yes, I am all that. I'm probably more than that too… I couldn't become a great trainer, and was too embarrassed to come back home, until I saw how much you cared about your dream… The only reason I helped you, Ash, was because you reminded me of myself, somebody destined to lose,"

Ash was really depressed at hearing flint say that, but kept his head up and kept his cool.

"… I'll come back home and look after your siblings if you promise me you'll go out there and chase your dreams."

"… Father, before I leave there is something I must tell you…" Brock said seriously.

Flint nodded, "After all these years I understand. Please, get it off your chest."

Brock reached into his coat and gave Flint a sewing needle. Flint looked at it oddly before Brock started speaking. "Suzy always rips her dresses so you need to learn how to sew, and Timmy only eats cold spaghetti for breakfast while Tommy loves cornflakes for dinner-"

"Wait slow down, I can't write this fast!" Flint interrupted, taking notes furiously.

The scene was comical to Naruto, something he felt that he'd have done to his own dad in a similar situation.

'… **Meh, this is kind of pathetic,"**

**~Later, that very same road~**

"I guess it's the four of us now!" Naruto exclaimed, with him, Ash, Misty and now Brock with them.

"I'm only here until you guys pay me back for my bike!" Misty huffed, while Naruto shrugged.

"Is it really ok if I come with you guys on your journey?" Brock asked.

"Sure, the more the merrier!" Ash exclaimed.

Naruto was also happy that he came, "It'll be nice having someone closer to my age from now on!" (In the anime, believe it or not, Brock is 15… I'm changing that age to 18 because it's more believable)

"It's been a while for me too. It's really only me talking to any challengers or my younger siblings."

Naruto looked towards the road. He had made new friends, friends that he had to protect. 'I swear, I'll help all of them in my own way… Believe it.'

**'You're so sappy.'**

* * *

**Hey guys! Again, sorry for the late upload.**

**It was just school projects and family matters I had to clear up.**

**Please, be patient with me and my stupidity.**

**Feel free to comment any suggestions you have for my pic.**

**If there's any mistakes, feel free to point them out.**

**Rate and review.**

**Pokemonperson, out.**

**Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I am REALLY sorry about the later upload, it was just a very stressful last few weeks.**

**I don't own Naruto or Pokémon. If I did, Ash wouldn't be immortal and Naruto would've had black hair, while Sasuke was the blonde.**

**Chapter -e/0 (I really don't know anything about which number this is): First non-canon chapter… Wow…**

**~Unknown location~**

Team rockets main HQ, one of the biggest mysteries of Kanto.

There were no clues, hints or evidence of where it was hiding. Team rocket wasn't exactly a feared name to Kanto, but almost every government, detective or police worker heard that name at least once.

On the surface, Team Rocket was nothing but a gang of thugs and lowlifes that teamed together, but there was so much more to them than that. Countless underground operations were written about stolen technology or data, genetic experimenting, companies mass producing dangerous technology, and attacks on government figures that all lead back to this group in some way, all hidden from the public eyes. They were something to take very seriously.

Team Rocket was something every governmental unit had in their books, but there was just nothing they could do to finally put a stop to them.

They were a threat, but without knowing where they were hiding, there was nothing that they could do. On top of that, they had no idea who was leading this group!

Giovanni was a smart man. He 'worked' for the official league as a gym leader, using that position as a cover to his true identity, and was able to use that job as a way to get close to the league. He rarely allowed challengers to actually see his face in case one of his grunts screws up one day and reveals everything, but that hasn't happened yet. The only people that have any idea on what he looks like would either have to work for him, or is in some way valuable to him.

By leading his organization in the shadows and making his executives carry out his will onto the grunts, he can go anywhere without a chance of him being recognised.

He was in his office, petting his Persian as he was looking through some documents, when he heard the intercom buzz. _Sir, Mr. Senjen is here as you requested. Should I send him in?_

He smiled and told her to let him in. Through the door, the man he was talking with weeks before entered. He was adjusting his glasses and sat in the chair across from Giovanni.

"Sir."

"It took less time than I thought it would for you to get here Senjen," Giovanni said.

"Please, just call me Jake, Sir. And my business in Jhotto ended early, so what's there to talk about?" he asked.

Persian jumped off of Giovanni as he got up. He went out to a cabinet and pulled out a file with a big red 'R' on it. He sat back and opened the file, revealing a blonde, spikey haired male with blue eyes and a frown on his face. "Now tell me, Jake, do you recognise this man?"

Jake looked at the figure for a moment before answering. "He's the youngest one of our 7 executives, sir, 18 years old. His name is Naruto Uzuky, if I remember. Why's he so important to this?"

Giovanni took out the picture and gave it to him. "It's because the 'thing' I wanted you to spy on is a man that is similar him."

"Wait, what do you mean by, 'similar?'" Jake asked, putting the photo into his pocket.

"Jessie and James, two of the grunts we keep around to make our organization look less intimidating, were attacked by a man that looks exactly like him. The only difference were the whisker marks on his face. After looking through the official leagues database, this man is going by Uzuky's name."

Jake nodded at what he was hearing. "So, you want me to track him down because he was able to attack two of our members, and might have some relation to Uzuky?"

"No, not at all. I personally tracked down all records of Uzuky's family when I took him in, and there is no possible way _any_ family of his is still alive. The reason I want you to track him is not because he attacked those two, but it's because of _how _he attacked them," Giovanni replied, leaving Jake with a confused look on his face.

"What do you mean by 'how' he attacked? A punch? A sword? Powerful Pokémon?"

"… Tell me, you know about psychics, right?" Giovanni questioned.

"Yeah, they use their mind to move things, read minds, and distort reality. Aren't they only a myth though? Nothing but a myth parents tell their kid."

Giovanni chuckled at the last part. "I can assure you psychics are very real, and that all of what you said about them is true." Jake was surprised by this, but Giovanni didn't let him speak as he continued, "Besides psychics, there is another type of 'supernatural' power that a trainer can have. These people are 'Aura Users.'"

"Wait, Aura? I've heard of that… Doesn't… _it_ use it?" Jake asked with a frown.

Giovanni snickered at his discomfort. "Yes, _HE_ does. And I believe this Uzuky is similar to, 'it,' as you called him. Aura is a spiritual power that all life has, but it is greater in some then it is in others. Those who've got control over their aura can use it as a weapon."

For the first time in 10 years, Jake felt… scared. He wasn't terrified or quaking in his boots, but he was worried about this guy. If he was anywhere near… _Its_ power, he might be somebody strong. "I'll see what I can pick up on him sir… I'll set up position in a city with a gym, personally test out his power."

Giovanni chuckled some more and nodded. "Yes, yes, get to it. Give me a full assessment of his skills when you're done to see if he's anything we should be worried about. He may be of incredible value to team rocket…"

Senjen left his office as soon as he saw Giovannis smirk. He didn't want to make his boss mad, but he also didn't really want to deal with this right now_. 'Where should I wait for him?'_

**~Back with Ash/ Naruto, road to cerulean~**

"This food is great!" Naruto was devouring a plate of rice balls (jelly doughnuts) that Brock made. "This is almost as good as ramen!"

"You like ramen? I can make some for dinner if you want," Brock replied, preparing more rice balls (jelly doughnuts).

"How can you two eat so much?" Misty asked astonishingly. Both Naruto and Ash were practically eating their plate's whole.

"Food *munch* is *burp* Good! *Crunch*," Ash responded happily.

"I'm still annoyed that we didn't catch anything at that Clefairy cave, Ash," Naruto said, taking a break before resuming to eat more rice balls (Jelly doughnuts).

"Seymour didn't want us to disrupt Mt. Moon," Ash shot back.

"But Brock got to have a Pokémon!" Naruto retorted.

"HE didn't tell me no before I did it," Brock answered.

"Still, I don't feel like he has a right to tell people not to catch Pokémon just because he's studying them. Maybe if they were sick or something, I wouldn't have cared. I really wanted a Paras…" Naruto grumbled into his food.

The trainers all laughed as their Pokémon listened in on their conversation from the side.

**Pokemon speech translated now:**

All of the trainers Pokémon were either still eating, just relaxing, or in the lake they were next to. They were all talking about things and about their trainers. "Is he really a ninja, dude? One not from this world? That's hard to believe, bruh," Geodude questioned, glancing back and forth between Kurama and Naruto.

"Yes, he is. I saw his power myself, and that was no Pokémon's strength," Pikachu piped in, nibbling on some food.

"Does it really matter if he is, Geodude? Let's just focus on Brock,"Onix piped in, woken up from his nap.

"**Why aren't you eating?"** Kurama questioned.

"I mainly eat rocks or dirt, I don't like 'regular' kinds of food that much," he replied sleepily, closing his eyelids.

"Do we have any reason to believe you, fox?" Goldeen asked from the water.

"…I find the story logical," Staryu piped in from the rock he was laying on.

Goldeen and the rest of the Pokémon looked at Staryu with disbelief. "How can you be so sure, bro?"

"It's almost impossible for him not to be," Starmie spoke up, right next to Staryu.

"And why's that, Starmie? Why are you and your little brother so positive about this?" Goldeen questioned.

"Zubat wants to know too!" Zubat screeched.

"You should all know better than to question us. We are psychics, we know more about ANYTHING then the rest of you ever could."

"Staryu! Don't act arrogant!" Starmie yelled. "What he _meant_ to say was that we can sense his power with our abilities. Logically looking at things, no mere human could possibly have this power. Furthermore, there is no logical reason for Kurama and the rest of Naruto and Ash's Pokémon to lie to us. I can't think of any possible benefit for them."

"It's true! Naruto senpai is so cool!" Beedrill shrieked.

"… **Are psychics really as smart as you two sound?" **Kurama asked.

Pidgey sighed from the branch he was resting on. "It's true that Psychics are usually more… mentally developed compared to other types, but that doesn't mean that their all geniuses."

"Fool! All psychics are beyond what your tiny minds can comprehend!" Staryu shouted.

"Staryu please!" Starmie yelled.

"Can we just move on?!" Pigeotto shouted, sitting next to Pidgey. "Blondie is a ninja, Psychics are pretty smart, could we just move on? That doesn't really matter to any of us!"

"Zubat agrees!" Zubat added.

"Yeah, let's talk about the whole 'demon fox thing.' I know that Naruto's a ninja, but I'm not so sure about you," Butterfree said.

"**There's nothing to it. I was once one of the most powerful beings that the ninja world had ever seen, now I'm a Vulpix. Your approval or belief of my former power means nothing to me, all I wanted to do was share was our origin."**

"Bruh, you can't just leave us hangin like that!" Geodude replied.

"…"

"Well?"

"**zzz…"**

The other Pokémon just gaped at how quickly he fell asleep. "YOU'RE EVEN MORE OF A DUD THEN ONIX IS!" Geodude screamed.

**~Back with the trainers~**

"Guys, you're being too loud! We just finished eating, why don't we end our break here," Brock exclaimed to the shouting Pokémon. They returned all their Pokémon, minus Pikachu, while Geodude nearly cried about how he felt like it was his fault. "So should we get going?"

"Yeah, let's continue to Cerulean. We should get there by tomorrow," Naruto responded.

Everyone nodded as they got ready. "So Naruto… I know Ash is from Pallet, but where are you from?" Brock questioned.

"Uh… Why're you asking?" Naruto asked.

"Just want to know a little bit about you since we're travelling together," he responded.

"What about Misty? She hasn't told us anything about herself."

"I'll tell you guys in Cerulean, promise," She said, not wanting to talk about it right now.

Naruto glared at Misty before looking over at Ash, who just shrugged and shook his head. He looked over at Pikachu, who did the exact same thing. He sighed as he began walking, having to think of a story to tell them. 'Kurama, are you awake? What should I say?'

'…**ZZZ'**

'God damnit Kurama!' he mentally screamed. "Well… I come from… Far away. A small island you probably never heard of… Konohana. I came to Kanto randomly to… to start my journey as a trainer. It was a, uh… dream to become a good trainer. Yeah, that's it, a long dream of mine. I did it to get people to respect me."

"So where's this island?" Brock asked.

"And what about Vulpix? How'd you get him?" Misty asked.

"He… Was something my parents gave me. And the island I lived on was… in… a, uh, more tropical part of the world," Well, that first part was the truth.

"Well, it's nice that you're following your dream," Brock said. Naruto smiled at that.

"Yeah…"

"Do you get home sick?" Misty asked. Ash nearly froze when Misty asked that, being the only one who knew _why_ that wasn't the right thing to ask.

Naruto slowed down as well, but kept calm on the outside. "I really do miss my home. I feel like there isn't any other place like Konohana. I'm really bummed out about not being there anymore… but like my sensei's taught me, I just have to move forward."

"Sensei's? Did they train you on battling?" Misty asked.

"Uhh… yeah, kind of like that. Strategy and… stuff."

"Maybe one day we can all go there," Brock brought up. "We can visit your family."

"… We'll just see about that."

"Why don't we talk about something else?" Ash perked up, really wanting to change the subject for Naruto.

"Alright, Ash, you tell us about you and Pikachu. What was YOUR inspiration?"

Ash smirked confidently at that. "Where to begin…"

**~8 Hours later~ **

"And that's just another reason why Gary sucks. Anyway, now when I was 9-"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP!" Misty screamed. "You were talking non- stop for the past 8 HOURS about why you were better than this Gary kid!"

"Because I am! He only wanted to be a trainer to try and out do me!"

"Ash, Misty, just relax," Naruto said. He actually found Ash's rambling quite amusing, but decided it was time to stop.

"I agree with Ash. It got late out anyways, let's set up camp."

"Tch, fine!" Misty agreed.

"Sure! Naruto, let's go get some firewood!" Ash said, running into the woods.

"… sure, why not?" Naruto quickly ran after him.

"I guess it'll be us setting up dinner and the tents,"

"Ugh…"

**~With Ash/ Naruto~**

"So are you really sure you're okay?"

"Yes, Ash, I'm fine. Stop asking," Naruto groaned.

"It's just… you had to lie about your friends, family and home. Didn't them mentioning it sort of… you know? Feel bad?"

"I'm fine, don't worry. Lets just wait, okay?"

"Fine… your clones are really cool by the way." While they were talking, Naruto sent out two clones to start looking for the wood.

"Yeah… Hey Ash?" Ash looked up at Naruto. "Do you feel… worried at all?"

"About what?" He asked, confused.

"It's just, I have a bad feeling… You know what, never mind. My clones are here, lets just head back to camp."

Ash just looked him before nodding, starting to feel worried himself.

**~Cerulean~**

"Are you positive that this is what he looks like?" he asked again.

The three rocket grunts just nodded furiously. "Y-Yes sir, only with whiskers," James said nervously.

"And he did use blue energy to attack you, yes?"

"We promise you he did. And can I just say, it's a pleasure to be helping somebody as important as you sir," Jessie smiled nervously.

"… Are you positive?"

"Yes, we guarantee it, boss man. He's with a bunch of other twerps, Senjen boss sir," Meowth happily answered.

"… Alright. You three carry out with… whatever the hell it was you were going to do, just leave the blonde to me." They nodded faster than before." And, if you people somehow get in my way… I will _end _you, understand?"

"Y-y-yes, s-sir!" They all replied.

"Good… now hurry up and get out of my face, I have things to do," they were gone before he even finished.

"Now then, 'Naruto Uzuky,' let's just find out who… or even _what_ you are…"

**Again I apologise for the late upload, I just had no time to write this during exams, and I spent the first week of summer helping my dad out. Sorry, the chapters should be more consistent now. **

**Any suggestions, mistakes, please put them in the comments.**

**Rate, review, and have a nice day.**


End file.
